


Johnlock Collections

by Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 福华短篇集





	1. 4+1 Kisses

1st

他从来不知道自己原来喜欢金发。  
如果不这么解释，又有什么可以解释他此刻失态的行为呢？他本应拿着需要送达的文件快速穿过人群，从一个馆室跑向另一个，鉴于大英博物馆的面积那么大，而他又是这么迫切地需要这份工作。  
他最不该做的，就是此时此刻傻站在昏暗的厅廊室内，像个无可救药的白痴一样愣愣地看着对方是怎样好奇地绕着被聚光灯照射的展品慢慢地转了一圈，又一圈。看着灯光是怎样反射他头发的颜色，连隐入昏暗时的刹那夏洛克都想一一穷尽——虽说这样会影响他的观察。  
但接着，夏洛克反应过来，他也喜欢他薄薄的嘴唇，柔软但却有些干纹。谁能想象一个人因尴尬而下意识舔嘴唇的动作可以这样引人注目，这一刻他又巴不得对方一直待在黑暗里了，天知道他暴露在灯光下会吸引多少狩猎者的目光，他的安全就应该交由他来守卫，毕竟两相比较，夏洛克才是更高大的那个。  
当对方望过来时，夏洛克不由感慨人类是多么渺小，他想这不光是因为此地记载着诸多历史和建有高大走廊，还因人类居然可以被如此轻而易举地毁灭。夏洛克觉得自己被撕成了两半，他不能确定那是不是大海的眼睛，但他知道他有一半的心神就此拴在这个可爱的金发圆润的鼻头上了。而他只能守着剩下的半个，在白天勤勉地工作，在夜晚勤谨地学习。他不能也不会再放任自流或者闲散偷懒了，他必须变得足够好，才能鼓起勇气去问询一次牵手的机会。  
而这些隐秘的渴望都消散在对方那一声对女伴的呼唤里，夏洛克不消演绎也足以看出那是一对热恋中的恋人，否则谁会对这么无聊的约会地点甘之如饴呢？他那么年轻那么活跃，他的眼里涌动着清澈的海水，他当然不是望向他，毕竟他们之间隔着如潮的人流。  
错误的时间，错误的地点和本来也许可以是正确的那个人。  
他能听见脑内时钟“滴滴答答”走动的声音，自尊和骄傲驱使他离去，夏洛克握紧了手里的文件，留下一地的心碎又心碎。  
但他知道这终归会成为他人生漫漫长路的一个小小的休止符。

2nd

在巴茨兼职时，夏洛克总会找各种机会留在晚间没人的实验室里，加班加点地做些实验，工作是最好的酬劳，以前他可没有机会接触这些。也是因为这样，他才看到了那个在凌晨时分探头探脑的实习医生，无疑又是因为医院怪谈的催化作用，对方似乎将自己当成了某种恐怖故事里昼夜伏出的超自然生物。  
夏洛克不以为然，十分不屑一顾。  
但奇怪的是，而后很多天，他一反常态地按时打卡上班，在中午辗转于周边街区的各个咖啡厅和快餐店，却并非感到饥饿或是疲累，这些似乎是源于下意识的行为彻底让夏洛克感到迷惑。他不明白自己是怎么了，直到街角传来刺耳的刹车声让他第二次看到了他。  
一个人遇见另一个人的概率有多大？只有上帝才知道哪只蝴蝶扇扇翅膀就会让谁消失在这个世界上。所以当命运再次把他推到夏洛克面前时，夏洛克一点也不惊讶于自己有多愤怒，以至于他像出膛的子弹一般冲到了那个人的面前，为了不吓到这个惊魂未定、又蠢又呆的实习医生，夏洛克不得不紧紧地攥着拳头，以阻止自己把它从口袋里拿出来。  
“你怎么敢。”夏洛克咬牙说道。  
而差点成为车祸受害人的金发青年瞪大了眼睛看向他，他指着夏洛克，困惑得说不出流利的话：“是、是你！”而后察觉到了什么不对，他中途又猛地改口，“不，我是说……你好？请问你是哪一位？”他紧张地抿了抿唇，眉头紧锁地望着这个奇怪瘦高而又姿态国标的卷发男人，被这样一个人叫住并苦大仇深地盯着，大概不是什么好事。  
完全不知被怎样腹诽的夏洛克此刻深感命运的安排与捉弄，伤害你最深的人往往是你最爱之人，这句话真是该死的准确，他只能恨极离去。  
他才刚刚弄明白自己被什么而牵引，就在同时坠入了“差点失去他”的恐惧中，并且被“他困惑起来怎么这么可爱”的冲击极不人道地击中，谁能想象这其中蕴含了多少命运的真理与隐喻？多年来训练有素的镇定顿时溃不成军。  
夏洛克离开了，如果来日方长那么注定方长，即使他依然感到所有的尊严都在此刻死去，因为他再不转身就走，那他一定会去乞求一个吻。

3rd

夏洛克裹紧了他的大衣，即使今天难得的春光和煦，鸟声如洗。

他的约翰站在对街一边提着行李一边低头看着手机，街边的树木抽出柔软的枝桠，而约翰只是站在阳光下，就可以吸引走夏洛克的全部心神，毕竟约翰显得如此含蓄而美好。制式的服装配上新理的短发显得约翰整个人极为精神，但夏洛克知道他所有的发丝长长时会蜿蜒出怎样美妙的弧度，知道将那些蜷曲的发丝绕在指尖是怎样的触感。  
什么样的上帝才会舍得把约翰送去可怕而干旱的沙漠，哪怕他是个双眼拥有大海的人。  
前些日子的争吵还历历在目，夏洛克却没能真的铁石心肠地继续躺在公寓里而不来送行，虽然他没有跟约翰提及，毕竟不坚持到最后一秒的挽留怎能叫挽留。  
此时此刻他们隔着双向车道的四条马路，车水马龙，行人如织，夏洛克已经下定决心不会穿过马路出现在约翰的面前，他怕自己会忍不住给约翰一个吻或者绑架他让他留在伦敦。然而夏洛克不知道宇宙是如何发声，约翰才可以那么随意又那么准确地抬头看向他。  
目光相会，两个人却都没有太多惊讶，约翰保持着一贯矜持自制的作风而不让自己笑出来，他低下头，好一会儿才又抬起头，夏洛克懂得那后头的种种含义，当他发现约翰挥手的动作里有着某种心满意足的果决时，便也挥手跟约翰告别。  
告别是为了重逢。

而约翰不知道的是，从此往后，没有约翰的伦敦都会拿春天绵绵地绊住夏洛克前行的步伐。

4th

补办婚礼是在约翰回国后的第三年，虽然结婚证的办理是在他回国后的第三天。当约翰在阿富汗闭上眼时，他怎么也想不到一醒来自己会多个丈夫。  
约翰很生气，他的脾气比以前固执多了，他从来不会像现在这样用如此之高的分贝跟夏洛克议论什么该做什么不该做，比如一个人决定两个人的民事伴侣关系。  
夏洛克不理解：“我找不到我们两个有任何不该结婚的理由，我已经为此等了很多年。而且我需要有探访你病房的权力。”  
而约翰忽然像个疲累的老人，他神采全无地躺在病床里拒绝再进行任何谈话。直到晚上他才下定决心说出那些困扰他多时的东西，他告诉夏洛克他不是原来那个他了。  
身体发肤，性格灵魂。他是被粗糙的沙子和刀子一样的风磨砺出来的人。  
“而你，比之前看上去更好。”约翰看着夏洛克诚实地说道。  
夏洛克回给了约翰一个吻，他道：“如果你不大吼大叫，这本该是个见面礼。”

+1

他离开这里很久，自从他的侦探生涯拉开帷幕，他便不再在这里靠打工维生，且许多年过去了，他也无需如此。这次为了案件故地重游，一种模糊的感情击中他，谁可以面对时光而无动于衷呢？  
大英博物馆内的长廊横向宽阔纵向深远，加之高耸的天顶，这无疑是一片历史的草原，而人赤裸地行走在高天寂地之间，多么渺小。  
他不愿这样去形容大学刚毕业的时光，但落魄和艰难是最准确的词汇，他白天在馆内做各种各样的工作，晚上又避人耳目地回到这里继续学习，他不得不利用极少的闲暇时间去研究各类学科各种科学。但那也是极为单纯而幸福的日子，心无旁骛地为了理想而奋斗。  
现今想来，夏洛克走在馆内，每一步都是回忆，而与那时最为不同的是，此时此刻，约翰走在他的身侧，触手可得。约翰在两人办案时总是一副机敏严肃的神情，俨然时刻处于待命状况的士兵，警惕着四周可能会发生的任何突变，做好一切准备去完成使命。夏洛克从来没告诉过约翰，自己有多喜欢他这副模样，哪怕再愁云惨淡的日子都必须为之让步。  
而越靠近那个初遇的馆室，夏洛克就越心旗摇曳，他脑海里约翰当年的模样已经模糊成一个隐约的印象，那是一团光和热，是纯粹的喜爱，他甚至没有得到约翰的名字而只得到了一怀的心碎。但兜兜转转，来日方长便注定方长，他终于在这里得到了那个本该属于他、迟到了二十年的吻。

END


	2. Infinity

洗完澡，约翰把客厅和厨房的门对面打开，让穿堂风吹进来，客厅外面的露台接着延展到海里去的台阶，浅蓝色的海水碧波荡漾，台阶的纹路清晰可见，天边奶白的云堆着云，夏洛克用毯子蒙着头躺在摇椅上午睡，脚搁在椅子上。  
这是他早上划拳赢来的使用权，约翰刚一教会他什么是划拳，夏洛克便举一反三地学会作弊出千。  
屋子里除了简单的家具和清爽的海风以外什么都没有，约翰给自己倒了杯威士忌，穿着从家带来的墨绿竖条纹浴袍躺在沙发上看小说，海水极其规律地拍打着海岸，风吹着棕榈树，海鸥和飞鸟悠悠远远地啼叫，再在海水慢慢褪去的声音里消弭，这里也没有其他人。  
下午，夏洛克会去游泳，走下屋外的台阶就可以浸在海水里，他戴着呼吸管泳镜，但拒绝鼻夹。约翰不让他游太远，夏洛克问他多远算远。约翰说他能在屋里看得见他就好。结果约翰发现无论夏洛克游多远，他都能看得见。偶尔，夏洛克会从海里摸到点东西带上来。  
他们也散步，在海边围观过一只紫色的娇小柔软的水母，一波波的海水涌来涌去却搅扰不到它，它仿佛被凝固空悬在了那里。  
如果肯走上半个小时，会有在海边的餐厅，海水上修筑的栈道，沿边摆着一张张小方桌，白色的桌布盖上去会垂在地上，这样的桌子太小，一个成年人好像都不够用。但每对客人都还是凑和着坐在旁边，互相在海风里观望说话，烛火被罩在细长的玻璃防风罩里，光线昏暗，映得鸡尾酒都变成了一个颜色。  
一开始，只有天气好的时候，夜晚的陆风也不猛烈，夏洛克才肯迁就约翰在这里摸黑吃饭。直到他尝到了皮皮虾，虽然它长相可怕，但夏洛克带了约翰，约翰只用一根铁签就可以完美地对付它。  
约翰晚上吃得少，却会喝上两杯酒，夏洛克觉得他越来越贪杯了，但约翰否认。他们的距离太近，夏洛克觉得呼吸里都是果酒清甜的味道，这个时候他就会带着约翰再醉醺醺地走回去。  
他们租的屋子建在海里，在涨潮涨得厉害的时候，一楼的厅堂会漫上薄薄一层海水，幸好他们可以直接从岸上的楼梯上到二楼。经历过一次后，约翰就学聪明了，每次傍晚出门前，他都会把摇椅搬上二楼的阳台，摇椅比床更受欢迎，你可以躺在上面在任何时间段的海风里去感受如何轻飘飘地坠入梦里。  
白天他们划拳决定午休谁睡在摇椅里，晚上便打牌决定谁睡在下面，反正两个人都会一起躺在摇椅里，谁也不想被谁当成肉垫，而划拳和扑克是约翰唯二可以跟夏洛克一较高下的项目，漫长的军旅生涯给了他无可比拟的直觉，这是夏洛克永远也搞不明白的事。  
今天夏洛克开局赢了第一把，但又很快全部输光，他英雄就义般地躺在摇椅上，冲着约翰生无可恋地敞开怀抱，抱怨约翰越来越重。  
约翰非常自得地享受着自己的福利，他会坐在夏洛克的腿上再往后靠，两个成年男人必须小心翼翼地调整姿势才能让摇椅不至负荷过重。  
海边的天空是最美的礼物。黛紫、煤黑、鸦青，星辰穹顶。  
夏洛克已经可以告诉约翰天上的星座在哪里，哪颗是北极星，他认真如斯，不厌其烦地讲解那些浩瀚与无垠。约翰听得一知半解，却永远追随往复，要求夏洛克再重复一遍北斗七星的形状。

END


	3. The First Night

约翰看着烛光下昏黄的盘面和其中的残羹冷炙，渐渐生出几分溟濛，他感觉到自己有些醉了，笑声像是从别的地方借来，又在停止后回响。他真的应该坐在自己的椅子上的，出租房里那把木制的椅子，放在桌前，坚硬、冰冷，提供很好的支撑来让他清醒。而不是一个接一个，像是喝不够的威士忌或是戒不掉的瘾头一样听着对方讲那些奇案和故事，也许是怕他不够入戏，对方还替他点了一杯白葡萄酒。  
约翰用手撑着下巴，圆钝的食指敲打着脸侧，嘴角含着笑意，眼周的纹路也展示着愉悦，他的眼里映着光，在称赞完对方无与伦比的下一刻，他的嘴巴不受大脑控制地说：“我该回去了。”说完那一刻，约翰和夏洛克都愣了一下。  
夏洛克止住话头，手臂压在桌边看着约翰。  
“不好意思，这有点扫兴，但我想我真的该回去了。”控制嘴巴和喉咙说出正确的话语很难，约翰在心里尝试了好几次，幸好他的话语比自己意识到的还要流利，他不希望夏洛克第二天早上想起来的是一个醉话满篇的矮个子——提到矮个子——他调整了一下坐姿，不让自己的身体太过前倾。  
“哦当然，”夏洛克点了点头，他的眼睛乱瞟，像是在思索什么，显得非常聪明，“你当然应该早点回去，今天可不怎么寻常……对你来说。”接着，他们都如醍醐灌顶般地想起约翰的确杀了一个人，在不到三个小时前。而现在他们都在餐厅的烛光感染下有些微醺。  
约翰端起那杯白葡萄酒润喉。  
夏洛克则有些无辜，他不适应为这个感到歉意，当他说出了不合适的话时，他选择去买单来表示感谢——希望这是正确的社交礼仪——而当他走回座位时，约翰将已经拿起的大衣递过。这下连再多坐一会儿的理由也没有了，夏洛克无心又肆意地在大衣覆盖的交接下，握了一下约翰的手。他保持得很好，完全地不动声色，夏洛克如愿以偿地看见约翰愣在原地接着又为自己诚实的反应而难为情得脸红了。  
出了餐馆，两个人拦车，先是站在街边，争论了一会儿谁该先上第一辆车，尽管夏洛克关心的重点放在了摆脱追踪时第一辆车往往并不安全的问题上。后来两个人就变成了边走路边打车，反正他们有说不完的话，偶有的士路过，两人都装作没有看见。几近凌晨的街道，无人搅扰的安静，他们一路走到了贝克街，站在221B门前。  
约翰会成为夏洛克室友这件事不需要更多地确认了，他努力睁大眼睛去打量周围，像是第一次看到这些景象，他心里不断地生出“不错”、“好极了”、“比想象更棒”的念头。他明天就要搬过来了，抱着行李和衣服，没有拐杖。  
他明天就要搬过来了。站在一旁的夏洛克背着双手，清了清嗓子，说真的，他真的相信约翰比他更明白他此刻想说些什么，但事实才不是如此，看看约翰的眼睛，他的嘴角，他微微前倾的站姿。他斜后方的街灯给了他一层柔和的轮廓光，而面庞又被夏洛克身后的街灯打亮，他仰起头来看人的角度显得年轻，更别提鬓角柔软地蜷曲。  
“你应该留下来。”夏洛克道。  
约翰忍不住咯咯地笑了起来，听听福尔摩斯说的话，他不由想起之前在安哲罗的餐桌上，他又不得不咬住嘴角来制止自己显得太揶揄，他看向夏洛克：“留在哪儿？留在这儿？”  
“明智的选择不是吗？你不需要大费周章地回去，又在明天一大早再过来。”  
“嗨，我才不会一大早就过来！”  
“噢你会的。”夏洛克挑了挑眉，语气里不能塞下更多自信，“你应该试试看，物超所值。”  
约翰没办法不微笑，他看着夏洛克聪明的眉眼，自信又张扬的神色，他叹息般地喊他的名字：“夏洛克，你是在邀请我吗？要知道普通人的世界里可不会这样……”  
夏洛克没有说话，他只是抿着唇，静默地回视约翰，并且坦然地交出了选择的权利。一切回绝的话都交给了约翰来决定，如果他选择了坚持的话，他大可以打了包地往夏洛克身上丢。  
而约翰压根抵抗不住目光里那些直白又坦率的喜欢，他感到自己面庞的温度正在愉悦地上升，那像是喝下了一杯酒，连胃部都暖洋洋起来。当然了，他当然知道对方喜欢自己，没人会在凌晨两点还邀请一个不喜欢的人回家。  
“你看起来像是答应了。”夏洛克一边确认道，一边摇晃着身体做好向前踏出一步的准备。  
“你需要答案吗？”约翰回以微笑。  
“事实上，我靠观察和演绎来得到答案。”夏洛克替他的房客推开了221B的大门，他绅士而谦恭地站在一侧等待。  
“是吗，听起来像个自大狂，”他的房客说着无关紧要的话语，紧随着他的步伐也踩上了第一阶台阶，“当然也很天才。”这样他们之间只剩下一条蓝围巾了，也许还有一件大衣。夏洛克觉得神奇，他想低头看看这是怎么发生的。  
约翰抓住了他乱晃的视线，通过抓住夏洛克衣领的方式，他晃了一下脑袋，神情变成塞满真诚和困惑：“怎么办？”  
“怎么了？”夏洛克问。  
“上帝，我现在是不是在勾搭一个有妇之夫？虽然他的妻子不会有能力站出来指责我。”约翰说到后面已经完全绷不住笑容，他眼里都是两人头顶的灯光。  
“那我只能说，”夏洛克有副好嗓子，约翰想，“不胜荣幸。”  
约翰说不清是自己把夏洛克推进昏暗的走廊还是夏洛克把他拉了进去，他们把最后的克制拿来走完了两折的楼梯。约翰本以为这个世界上已经没有什么事情可以难倒他，而他所做的一切无非是用钢铁一般的意志去抗争无序。

直到夏洛克轻而易举地用一双手给了他世间最大的难题：甚至他所需要做的都只是动一动灵巧而有力的手指。他们彼此克制着，一前一后走进了221B的起居室，像是白天他们干的那些勾当，彬彬有礼，互相谦让，俨然一对相处融洽的室友。但当夏洛克殷勤地替他卸下那件棕色的夹克，手指温柔地顺过他后颈那一缕发尖时，约翰实在没有办法再装作什么都没有发生了。  
他反手拽过夏洛克的领口，拽到自己的跟前，要知道那衣服交叠的领口里隐没的白色皮肤已经在他眼前晃了一整天。而被蓝色围巾挡住的时候，他才能不再装作视而不见。此时此刻，他热切地看着夏洛克无杂质的浅色的眼睛和像是能割伤人手的高颧骨，对一种非常规的状态感到心神欲坠，他甚至分不清那是不是美的。而夏洛克要直截了当得多，他捧起约翰的脸——事实上他一手捧起了他的脑袋，直接吻了下去。鼻子跟鼻子撞在一起，约翰不得不把手抵在了夏洛克的胸前，他希望夏洛克能用天才的智商倾听他的心声，换一个不那么有侵略性的姿势。但等到夏洛克的嘴唇沉重地压住他，约翰再也生不起其他什么念头了。夏洛克对一切都很感到新奇而殷切，他在亲吻和换气的间隔里用眼神去询问约翰，约翰除了不停地在他手里点头也没干过什么其他好事，他那双有力的手快把夏洛克的衣服扯脱线了。夏洛克逼不得已，为了营救自己的大衣，将约翰压在了221B的墙纸上。  
“嘿，慢一点。”约翰抱怨着夏洛克，晃了晃撞到墙的脑袋。  
“抱歉。”夏洛克嘟囔着，伸手假意地揉了揉约翰的后脑，像是安抚一只奶狗。他凑上去舔了一下约翰的嘴唇，弄得约翰愣在那里看着他，眼神亮晶晶的。但夏洛克很快地移开了视线，眼睛开始逡巡约翰暴露在外的皮肤，恨不得一寸接一寸地扒皮抽骨一般，他伸手将约翰的衬衫从裤腰里拽了出来，约翰在他怀里抽了一口气。  
夏洛克不知道步骤对不对，反正他的理论知识很丰富，想必应该不会太困难，但当夏洛克把手掌贴在约翰的腹侧，皮肤贴着皮肤，真的去感受到另一个人的温度时，他才知道这一切有多不同。他痴迷而又专注地一点点挪着自己的手掌，感受肌肤的纹理和天然的弧度，约翰小小的颤栗也没能隐藏起来。  
夏洛克的指尖滑到约翰的后腰、脊椎、骨骼，感受着肌肉在指尖下的伸展和收缩，约翰抓着他衣领的力道时紧时松。夏洛克喘了一口气，他抬起眼去看约翰，他觉得不满足，但贪婪又摧毁了他所剩不多的理智和耐心。  
“所以，这就是你说的这不是你的领域？”约翰凑了过来，被吻得很红的嘴唇不饶人地问着夏洛克。  
“的确不是。”夏洛克的手又在衬衫的掩饰之下移到了约翰的身前，一路向上，向上，直到被约翰抓住了手掌。  
“你太心急了，我还以为你能撑到房间里。”  
“先亲上来的是你。”夏洛克撇了撇嘴，他被约翰按住手掌，用指尖刮蹭起了周围的皮肤，约翰怕痒的反应也很有趣。  
“见鬼，别碰我那里……所以你是要在这里吗，玄关旁边？就算你关上了门这也还是门口。”  
“哈德森太太不会上来的，而且，”夏洛克吻了一下约翰的耳垂，“我以为你很喜欢221B的墙纸，晚上吃饭的时候你跟我夸了一遍又一遍。”  
约翰红着脸地骂了一句脏话，由着夏洛克把两个人的裤子都扒了，他甚至都来不及脱掉衬衫，就被夏洛克一把握住了那里。约翰一边深深感慨着廉耻已远矣，一边抓着夏洛克的腰胯来稳住自己，把剩下的一切都交给夏洛克来接管。快感快要吞吃掉他的脑子了，约翰管不了那么多，反正夏洛克有一双十分灵巧的手不是吗？当快感鼎沸时，夏洛克在约翰仰起的脖颈上留下了啃咬的牙印，约翰又疼又爽地攀住了夏洛克的肩背，痛快地和夏洛克一前一后到达高潮。  
两个人靠在一起喘气，约翰动了动腿脚，觉得现在的场面太过不忍直视，但不由得又为两个人如此荒唐而笑了起来，这带起了连锁反应，夏洛克也笑出来，他俩身上还粘着彼此的体液，下身脱得赤条条地靠在一起。  
“第二件荒唐事，嗯哼？”夏洛克的声音又低又沉，还带着快感过后的放松。  
“没错，不过看来以后要想定义最荒唐这件事本身就很荒唐了。”约翰把头靠在夏洛克肩上，“上帝，我现在很想要一张床……”乏力感简直浸满了他身上的每一个细胞，他才想起来这漫长的一天里的诸多事情。  
夏洛克又笑了起来，他一边笑一边对约翰低声道：“猜猜我接下来要干什么，士兵。”  
“……不知道，”约翰摇了摇头，“但沙发也是个不错的选择。”  
夏洛克又笑了一下，他从约翰身上撤开，皮肤粘连的地方分开时伴着一点点的涩滞，约翰伸手挡了一下夏洛克的视线，但随即又释然了。他牵着约翰的手往浴室和房间走。他边走边对约翰说：“你还记得你今天干了些什么？”  
约翰吞咽了一下口水：“记得。”  
“你说过你会睡个好觉。”夏洛克推开卧室门的时候回头看他。  
约翰不明所以地点了点头，他的确说过。  
夏洛克满意地笑了，不像是白天里那种出于炫耀或得到胜利的笑容，约翰无法定义，他看着夏洛克又凑过来的脸，满是风雨欲来的味道，他告诉约翰：“当我知道你为我开了那一枪的时候，我就知道，我得回报你一点什么。入侵阿富汗怎么样？”  
约翰心里骂了一句干，他看着夏洛克，被他的流氓行径震惊得哑口无言。  
而夏洛克再一次捧住他的脑袋：“你会睡得很好的，我保证。”夏洛克吻了下来。

END


	4. Deflowered

他们开始有点喜欢彼此了，就在那次稀里糊涂荒谬绝伦的伦敦夜跑之后，他靠在墙上为了那句“欢迎来到伦敦”笑得不能自抑。哪怕一楼值夜班的宿管已经在窗后瞪了他许久，用训斥一只猫的语气叫他旁边的人“福尔摩斯先生”，警告他再这样吵闹下去打扰别人休息是会被记过的。他才将将能够向另一旁撤了那么一点，让自己别真的靠到那裹着黑西装的肩上。夏洛克就是在这时握住他的胳膊偏头示意他一起往楼上走的，夏洛克用低沉的声音喊他名字的方式，看向他的眼神，让一切都开始变得微妙。而约翰真的不确定遵从是不是一个好办法；他是说，他原本是没打算和夏洛克走这么近的。可没有人想要真的惹哈德森太太生气，他们都很喜欢她，尽管哈德森作为一个宿管也算非常唠叨……但夏洛克真的非常好闻不是吗？  
不过那天晚上他们并没有更进一步了，夏洛克倒是兑现了他在安哲罗的餐厅里答应约翰的事情，他让约翰睡在了活动室内的长沙发上，用琴声让他入眠。这是约翰没有想过的事情，他埋在毛毯下的脸上挂着不自知的微笑，他真的没有想象过如果他拥有婚姻那会是什么模样。他太年轻了，就算他是个被指腹为婚的Omega，但也依旧只能用那些故事里的语言和描写来支撑想象。他试着拒绝也试着接受了，他们都是学生，甚至能申请专门的独立宿舍，一切都变得光怪陆离……而现在他开始有点喜欢他的Alpha了，约翰不知道这是不是个好的开始，他甚至没能坚持上一个星期……但夏洛克站在窗前为他拉琴的模样足够温柔，忧虑没有扰他入睡。  
同时，约翰心里也非常清楚，他们很快就要对这段关系下最后的决定了，结合可不是一件能够反悔的事情，但当夏洛克在泳池边替他解开那些校庆上用来恶作剧的仿真炸弹时，约翰知道了他的答案。这就是为什么夏洛克会紧紧地搂着约翰，嘴唇牢牢地压在他的头发上，飞速而小声地说着些没人听得懂的祷告，他揽着约翰肩膀的手臂仍然因僵硬而颤抖时，约翰觉得他甚至知道了夏洛克的答案。他看着夏洛克惊魂未定因而面无表情的脸，那么凶又那么严肃。但是，约翰对自己说，再也不会是别人了。  
可搞在一起的部分一言难尽。如果时间能够重来，约翰不知道自己还会不会选择这样一个晴朗的午后，房间里的光线让他的身体白得像在发光，约翰真的不知道这其中有多少该归功于夏洛克穿着西装时的独特气质。他整个人都在夏洛克的手放在他赤裸的大腿上时轰轰烈烈地烧了起来，烧得一丝理智也不剩；他任由夏洛克的言语蛊惑，不仅乖乖脱掉了裤子，甚至鬼迷心窍地答应了夏洛克脱掉了衣服，一丝不挂地坐在夏洛克的床上，而一切的始作俑者甚至连袖口也整整齐齐地系着。上帝，约翰在心里捂着脸，他觉得夏洛克抚摸自己的手都是在犯罪，不过这还不至于让约翰临阵脱逃，而最可怕的部分在于——他并没有处在发情期。  
约翰不知道有多少AO伴侣会在发情期以外做爱，更不知道有多少Omega会在发情期以外交付自己的第一次，那绝对绝对绝对要比正常情况难得多，他甚至不确定自己能够应付得来。可他没有办法拒绝夏洛克眼里的请求：我们的结合应该完全出于自由意志。  
快点滚蛋，你说得好像现在我就闻不到你似的。约翰记得自己当时笑了，他不习惯那些赤裸而直白的爱意，他在露天咖啡厅的阳伞底下扭开了头，夏洛克却直直地盯着他，一点退让的意思都没有。我才不会答应你……约翰端起咖啡遮住了表情：那会……很难，没有人那样做。  
我会照顾好你。夏洛克前倾了身体，他撑住桌面半个身体都凑到了约翰面前，急切但仍然无比郑重地许诺：我会一直照顾你的。  
约翰被他的真诚逗弄得晕头转向，他在Alpha的味道和午后的暖风里稀里糊涂地点了头。夏洛克对此的反应是握了握拳头，约翰才后知后觉地觑了一眼他没什么表情的脸，忽然意识到夏洛克正处在非常激动的状态里，但是他没想到夏洛克会在众目睽睽之下捧起他的脑袋飞快地亲了一下自己的脸。  
这就很意外了不是吗？周围甚至有人对他们微笑了，所以现在不会比那时更难熬。  
和另一个人分享自己身体的感觉很奇妙，约翰有点想笑，尽管他已经够难为情了，可是看着夏洛克像是抚摸易碎品一样抚摸自己时，这种心情就不难解释了。他忍住令人发笑的痒意敞开了腿，让夏洛克能够碰到更深而私密的地方，而那双修长有力的手并没有辜负约翰的期望，被人触碰和爱护的感觉好极了——他从不为自己的身体感到羞耻。  
“我能？”仍然西装笔挺的夏洛克大半个身体都盘腿侧跪在了床上，他向约翰倾身，那些黑白分明的线条所勾勒出的气质让他看上去更有魅力。约翰勾住他的肩膀，嘴里说着当然可以，顺带讨了一个吻，深入而激烈的那种，像是可以缓解半个沙漠的饥渴，之后他才补完下半句：现在完全可以了。  
夏洛克却对此有些着迷，约翰薄红的嘴唇让他挪不开眼，好半天才贴近了约翰的皮肤稍微用力地呼吸：“你闻起来很干净。”  
“那是因为你让我洗了一个小时的澡。”  
“物超所值，你闻起来就像你自己。”  
约翰笑着动了动肩膀，夏洛克凑近了吻他，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，有点哄骗的意思，像是想要安抚约翰让他安静下来。但这不怎么奏效，约翰笑得更厉害了，他一边捂着脸说对不起，一边咬着嘴唇无法自抑地笑了，他解释说：“你看起来简直像是想要给我舔毛了……噢对不起，我发誓我真的有努力不去这么想的……”  
夏洛克不动声色的功夫显然领先了一个世纪，他直接穿着鞋跪上了床，鞋底坚硬的边缘让约翰抱怨了好一通，但夏洛克不为所动地指出这就是为什么他们要选择夏洛克的床而不是约翰的床。  
“嘿！你这样以后都别想让我上你的床！”  
“没关系，”夏洛克伏在约翰的上方，他低头吻了吻约翰的下颌，“在哪里都可以，”接着是喉结，“又不是只有床。”最后是乳头。  
难为情终于压倒了笑意，约翰的脸彻彻底底地红了起来，他试着感受了一会儿，但那也太奇怪了，他觉得他顶多还能再撑十秒，但夏洛克压在了他的身上。  
噢！那些西装面料。  
约翰发誓自己从没对此有过想法，但他不能保证自己以后不会了。夏洛克挑逗他的方式称得上色情，约翰觉得也许自己是融化在锅里的黄油，不然为什么他没有拒绝夏洛克向上推举他的腿，转而抚摸他的下体呢，他甚至还和夏洛克吮着舌尖吻了一会儿。  
但当夏洛克试着用手指往后面塞时，事情就变得比较难了，约翰不在发情期，甚至没有过任何性经历，未被唤醒的Omega本能让他缺乏润滑又不懂如何放松。夏洛克倒是兴致勃勃地在穴口周围揉弄了一会儿，一副乐于挑战的样子，约翰却很想用润滑剂的瓶子敲醒这个怪胎——这实在不能怪他，放眼望去，他手边只有这个显得比较结实好用了。但夏洛克俯下头之后，舌尖的触感让约翰抿起了嘴唇。  
夏洛克还算顺利地推进了一根手指，又看着嫩红的穴肉一点点地收缩起来，他知道约翰很紧张，几乎都不怎么敢动了，而当他试着勾弄时，约翰溢出了一点鼻音。  
从一开始约翰就知道，夏洛克八成是不会做扩张和润滑的，但他没有想到夏洛克根本不打算这么做。夏洛克用一根手指来回抽插了几下之后，又在手指上涂了润滑剂，接着抽送了两下便开始揉按顶弄，找着会让约翰起反应的地方。感谢夏洛克精密而高效的大脑吧，约翰很快尝到了快感，靠在墙边的膝盖下意识地抽搐，但那没持续上多久，事后约翰唯一记得的是拉链落下的声音和夏洛克顶着他往里进的感觉了。  
那真的很疼，约翰没想过破处会这么疼。看在上帝的份上，他可是个Omega，他以为他这辈子都不会遭这种罪的，不然为什么上帝要让他当个O而不是A或B？  
他咬牙切齿地在心里骂着夏洛克，边胡乱哼着些他自己也不知道听上去是什么样的声音，约翰才管不了那么多，他又疼又激动，搞得夏洛克也被他弄得有点激动了，所以一切变得更加混乱不堪，他甚至听到夏洛克咬着牙抱怨他该死的太紧了。看在上帝的份上，约翰感觉整个脑子都被那根企图占有他的Alpha阴茎弄得一片空白，他都没空对夏洛克翻白眼，只有在夏洛克问他感觉怎样的时候，才晕晕乎乎地哼着说好胀。  
“该死。”夏洛克恨恨地亲了他一口。  
接着他搂住约翰的腰慢慢地操他，他已经能闻到Omega散出的味道了，他们当然没有用抑制剂，只是用了一些会消除气味的洗剂，夏洛克甚至不敢想象约翰现在闻起来会是什么味道，他觉得自己迷失在那些味道里用不着三秒——那的确会很爽，毒品大概也抵不上的爽，这就是为什么黑市经常会有些含有Omega信息素的玩意儿走俏。但能明确地感受到约翰的反应实在是弥足珍贵，Omega的本能已经试着迎合了，不仅是身体和动作，它还会贡献用以交合的自体润滑。  
当第一波反应明晰地涌现时，约翰的腰在夏洛克手里绷紧，他踩着床单无意识地向上送，濡湿感让夏洛克终于加快了动作。夏洛克侵略性的动作一瞬间让约翰不知所措，他抓紧了夏洛克的衣服寻求支撑，但很快他就尝到了甜头和更大的渴望，开始想要Alpha给他更多。  
一旦AO之间的反应搅和进来，性事就开始变得湿黏而失控，约翰枕着自己的手掌，耳边全是自己的心跳声和呻吟，夏洛克蹭在他脸上的亲吻和汗水让一切都更加潮热，他抿着舌尖承受着身体被一次又一次完整地捅开，后颈的腺体又热又胀，几乎像是在突突地跳动。他想他就要和Alpha结合了，被标记成属于另一个人的Omega，然后也会拥有一个属于他的Alpha。一切都进行得很快，半年以前他还以为他会和夏洛克打一架之后分手呢，谁又能预料到这一切？  
夏洛克的手在他的身上笨拙地移动，接着扶起约翰的颈侧：“约翰……  
约翰明白要开始了，他看着夏洛克点了点头，夏洛克最后吻了吻他的额头，嗅闻着咬破了腺体，血和唾液混在一起的味道令约翰印象深刻，他几乎觉得那就是高潮的感觉。疼痛和失控，却让人感觉很安全。  
约翰不知道他是不是把这些想法都写在了脸上，所以夏洛克才会一眼看穿，告诉他还没结束。接着他推扶着约翰的腿根，最后狠操了两下，才进到最深处停住，约翰敏感到几乎觉得腔体被温度烫到发酸，接着是Alpha涨大的结，那有点难以忍受的恐怖，但更多的是令人鼻酸的慌乱。  
“约翰，”夏洛克不得不把他抱在自己的怀里，紧紧地抱住，才好让约翰停止挣动，“嘘……没事的，别怕，很快就好了。”  
约翰侧头把眼泪压进了夏洛克的怀里，他感受到自己正在变成另一个人，另一种状态，Alpha牢牢压着他射精，想让他受孕，尽管约翰的理智明白他已经用过避孕药了，但初生和蒙昧带来赤裸的恐惧，他紧贴着夏洛克腹部的阴茎溢出了前液，那一块的布料湿漉漉地沉了下来，而约翰开始发抖，接着好一会儿他才意识到他刚刚得到了高潮。  
夏洛克伸手摸了摸，显然也意识到了这一点。但他看起来比约翰高兴得多，更像是松了一口气，他珍爱地给了约翰一个长吻，接着又抱住他拥有他，片刻也不愿分离。  
“这下你没法后悔了。”夏洛克一副有恃无恐的样子。  
约翰枕在他锁骨上的脑袋顶了顶夏洛克倨傲的下颌，懒洋洋地哼了一声，没有反驳。

END


	5. 一见钟情无误论

Title:  
Goodbye … Oh Hello See Ya Again  
You Look Like My Biggest Mistake  
The Theory of Falling in Love at First Sight  
Endless Golden Arrows of Cupid  
A Life Restarted  
System Reboot  
OS: John Watson [Read Only]

你是谁？  
夏洛克的目光扫过围在病床前的一圈人，最后落在了那个金发的小个子身上，他站得离他最近，近得超出了应有的社交距离，在这一圈男男女女中显得如此突出，这至少证明了他应该认识这个金发，就算不认识也该问一问。  
你是谁？我认识你吗？  
然而这句话出乎意料——更正一下，夏洛克在心中想，意料之中才对——给对方带去了巨大的冲击力，以至于他猛地别开了脸，用力抓紧了夏洛克的床头栏杆，借以支撑住自己身体的重心以避免摇晃得太过厉害。可他冲其余面露惊讶与无措的人微微摇头时的严肃与谨慎则显得可爱，像是那些鼠辈能够吓到夏洛克似的，像是失忆这件事对于夏洛克来说就不该是个已然赤裸的秘密。  
这太蠢了。蠢到夏洛克有些怀疑他们是否真的认识，然而几乎没有时间用来反应，夏洛克便意识到……他对此完全不介意，他并不介意这个金发又蠢又可爱。  
他的眼角红了。做自我介绍时的声音带着鼻音，他有副好嗓子，能够将普通的对白也吐露成使人印象深刻的话语，他强壮并且有力，劲瘦的腰身体格让他即便拄着拐杖也依然动作利落。夏洛克在约翰·华生——这名字真是普通到有够无聊，将其余人全部请离的过程中得体地保持了安静，他没有大声地说出他其实已经明白有什么事情发生在他身上了。一方面是因为这样的言论并不准确，他必须找一个更精准的描述。他的确知道在他醒来之前发生了什么，他的后脑勺正一跳一跳地疼痛，大脑不安分得像是要从那一点冲出，手臂上的绷带在此刻反而无关紧要了，尽管在那之下有一道骇人的刀伤。他失忆了，兴许经历了一场搏斗，鉴于他的大脑已经浑然天成地运转出以上这些傲人又刻薄的想法，那么一场搏斗才显得更合情合理，他对此实在非常明白。  
另一方面，他真的有比那要重要得多的事情需要确认，他对醒来后的世界实在是一无所知到令人恐惧。  
“砰”的一声，门关上了。房间里只剩下约翰和夏洛克两个人，夏洛克看着约翰将头抵在门上，嘴里念叨着“天啊，上帝耶稣……”，一副努力使自己冷静下来的滑稽模样，实在非常让人想笑，毕竟他显得像是刚刚得知了自己的爱人身患绝症一样。哦是的，爱人。夏洛克想，他有一枚戒指，右手无名指上，即便夏洛克已经演绎出自己是个有多挑剔的人，也不得不说那枚戒指的款式真的非常不错。所以这个金发男人应该有一个爱人，当然。  
不过很快，约翰就回到了夏洛克身边，他选择坐在床边时——而非床边的椅子上——所带来的温度令夏洛克觉得惬意，他们的关系看起来非常不错，比所谓的“室友”看起来要好得多，而他抵上自己腿边的那点触感则令人安慰。夏洛克不动声色地看着约翰费劲地将拐杖靠上床边，又用双手挪动自己的瘸腿，大脑对此下意识给出的反应让他不安，他实在不该生出这么多傲慢的念头，想要照顾对方，把他从恋人身边夺走之后再照顾他的念头，实在是太过肆意妄为。但当约翰的目光第一次对上自己，真真切切地落进夏洛克的眼里时，他连那些稀薄坚守都忘得一干二净，他理所应当照顾他才是。  
“你……”约翰清了清嗓子，“有什么想问的问题吗？什么都可以，也许由你来问，这样会……更好。”  
一个问题。  
噢，他对约翰有无数个问题，可是约翰要他先从“一个”问题开始，那么他该选什么问题呢？夏洛克知道他的名字，知道他的金发他的蓝眼睛，甚至知道他的瘸腿是心因性，由此可以推断出拥有他另一只婚戒的伴侣是个不称职的伴侣，他没有照顾约翰，甚至让约翰看起来十分憔悴……但他必须由一个问题来展开——  
“你……爱人是做什么工作的？”  
约翰愣住了。他睁大眼睛看着夏洛克，好几秒之后才低下头转了转自己的婚戒，他没有答话，面部表情实在是太奇怪，突如其来的沉默让夏洛克有些拿不准自己是否说了任何惹人讨厌的词语。但也仅仅到此为止了，这个金发男人忽然撅起了嘴，他撅着嘴撇了撇嘴角，无比自然地驳回了他刚刚许下的承诺——他没有回答这个“什么都可以”的问题——反而问夏洛克为什么要问这个，他的眼神犀利得足以令世间所有审判者羞愧。连夏洛克的灵魂也同样感到颤栗，仿佛半个字的谎言就足以招致宇宙的愤怒，在美的背后他居然尝到了危险。  
夏洛克别扭得嘴唇打绊，任何有自知之明的人在此刻都应该绝对地诚实，但直抒胸臆天生就不是他的强项——我想娶你。  
“茶。”他说，“我想要一杯茶。”  
“这个答案可有点……”诡异，约翰又清了清嗓子，皱着眉问道，“你确定自己不想要咖啡？”  
咖啡？咖啡当然更好，可是茶……茶更像约翰……  
“茶就很好。”他说完低下头开始巡检起自己的衣服和被角，之前被忽略的细节一股脑儿地冒了出来，像是雨后遍地长满的一丛丛蘑菇，他从对方边缘圆润的指甲看到小巧的手掌，他应该往那双手里添一点东西才好，“你可以帮我泡一杯吗？”  
“啊。当然可以。”约翰握着床边的手杖站了起来，他四顾周围，舔着嘴唇小声重复了一遍，像是在回答他自己，“当然可以。”  
可病房里并没有茶叶。夏洛克看着约翰吃力地弯着腰翻找了床头柜和抽屉，又带着以肉眼可见的速度增长的怒气翻找了房门边的储藏室，很快他便带着欲言又止的愤怒回头瞪着夏洛克，仿佛他腿脚不好，因而不得不姿势滑稽地重复蹲下翻找柜子都是夏洛克的错。只不过他此刻仍能维持英国式的绅士传统，所以他仅仅用安抚的方式打发了夏洛克，替他倒了一杯温度适中的白水来替代。  
“一杯水怎么样，比茶和咖啡更好。”他单手握着水杯，稳稳当当地将水塞到了夏洛克手里。  
这真是神奇。夏洛克看着两人相触的指尖想道。  
“以及关于刚刚那个问题……”  
夏洛克反应不及地茫然望去，他还沉浸在像是被电到的触感里——显然身体接触并非他所长。  
“关于，我爱人……你刚刚才问的。”约翰提点到，他又有点生气了，脸颊染上一片红晕，反复清着嗓子，像是这难以言表。  
但夏洛克无暇顾及这一点了，他想他必须赶在答案的揭晓之前夺得先机——否则他不知道自己是否会因配不上他而自行惭秽，尽管他的心告诉他，他已然对此颇有造诣，但他仍旧得试着借以语言的力量告诉他——  
“嫁给我，给我泡茶，我会照顾你的。”即便他头顶绑着绷带，手臂仍旧不听使唤，失忆的情况也完全难以预料，但这都不能阻止他“再次”错失良机了，他必须和这个金发一起戴上一枚属于彼此的戒指。说实在的，他都不能想明白在此之前自己是如何错失良机的？要知道，他们可是室友！  
——至于自由？去他的吧，他刚醒来那阵只觉得自己像是一缕游魂，空空荡荡，全靠他看见约翰的那一眼才落地生根。夏洛克打定主意不再想要那个答案了，得到约翰才是第一并且唯一的选项，他不能忍受在这个世界里与约翰并无关系的状态了，他得更进一步才好。  
然而这并非意味着强迫。  
如果约翰吃惊，感到毫无防备，因而手足无措——正如他此刻的目瞪口呆，抑或六神无主，则都是可以被接纳的，但夏洛克绝不允许他不去正视他提出的这一请求：请他嫁给他，无论生老病死抑或贫穷富贵，他都请求可以照顾他的机会。时间不等人，除了他自己以外，对任何人他都无法放心地将约翰交付出去，姑且看看他的腿，便可以知道结果是怎样了。  
“你……刚刚……说了什么？”像是过去了几个世纪，连生命都经过了几次轮回，约翰才从嗓子眼里挤出一丝喑哑的声音，他彻底地愣住了，完全不能理解夏洛克对他说了什么。  
夏洛克皱了皱眉，他讨厌重复，但仍然不得不解释道：“请求你让我们拥有关系……”  
“结婚。”约翰忽然打断了夏洛克，他的声音比先前要尖一点，像是饱受着惊喜的折磨，“你跟我说要结婚？在你打死都不愿意这么做之后？你这是脑子摔坏了？啊你的确摔坏了你的脑子。”  
是谁说求婚是这世界上最浪漫、最能打动人心、最让人幸福的事情之一来着？爱因斯坦还是牛顿？既然科学的定理都并非颠扑不破，那么他姑且原谅这一史上最大的谬误传闻吧，显然它们都只在特定情况内才是绝对正确。不论如何，他都因为约翰的反应而感到了深深深深的沮丧，他向约翰求婚，约翰居然说他摔坏了脑子，他这会儿开始觉得很冷，身上也很疼了。  
“你干嘛哭丧着脸？”约翰用拐杖捅了一下床头柜。  
于是夏洛克也绷起脸，态度冷冰冰道：“与你无关。”  
“你刚刚还在跟我求婚呢，现在就不关我事了？”  
闻言，夏洛克瑟缩了一下，他觉得他的伤口就像那个被捅过的床头柜：“可你拒绝了。”  
约翰笑了一下：“是啊，你猜怎么着，我拒绝你是因为我他妈已经有了个结婚对象，虽然他糟糕起来让人受尽折磨难受得要死，但我还不准备抛弃他。”  
啊，令人窒息的忠贞，夏洛克感到了一阵痛恨和着迷，但为何约翰就不能给他个痛快呢？离他远一点——他这么想，也这么说了：“那就别在我的眼前出现了。”否则他为数不多的自制力大概就要决堤了。  
这又令约翰笑了起来，仿佛小孩子做了什么欣喜可爱的事情时，大人会露出微笑一样，那听上去非常平和而快乐。紧接着夏洛克才意识到，约翰在他不知不觉中已经离他非常近了，近到像是现在，约翰抬起手，那些手指就都落在了夏洛克的脸上。这让夏洛克脸红了……所以说，出轨还有可能？  
“看着我。”约翰没有去在意夏洛克明显走神的表情，他太了解他了，他要对上夏洛克的眼睛才能够说话，那儿有着一条可以一探究竟的通道，所以他看着夏洛克的眼睛对他解释道，“我可没法儿让你跟我一起消失在你的眼前，你这个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”  
夏洛克·福尔摩斯有一颗世人皆知的非凡大脑，他现在决定运用它来思考一些事情，而非一直关注着某个人的呼吸起伏。并且非得这样不可，尽管转移注意力偶尔有点折磨人，但唯有这样他才能确保他刚刚接收到的信息是正确的，那简直宛如神谕，让人惴惴难安。  
直到他放任思绪信马由缰地发散开来，他才能勉强让自己别在约翰的手掌下喘气，但这太让人难以接受了：“你是说……你跟我？”  
“是的，我跟你。”  
“我们结婚了？”  
“不，”约翰皱起了眉头，一脸困扰道，“应该说我们已经结婚了，但是没有这个环节，我们在民事伴侣证明上签了字，但是没有公开，没有婚礼。”  
“噢。”夏洛克缓过了劲，噢，因为他实在不能忍受自己连这个也忘记了，不过如果没有，那就很好，这证明他可以按照他自己的想法来准备一个，首先是戒指……等等，“那你的戒指是怎么回事？”  
约翰的脸又红了，耳尖有一点，脖颈也有一点，他看出来这是害羞而非愤怒了：“我以为你快不行了，雷斯垂德，呃，也许你现在不记得了，你的……工作伙伴告诉我你快不行了。”他说着翻过手掌自己端详起了那枚戒指，他的言辞里已经不再含有悲伤，但却仍然深深戳中了夏洛克的心。如果他行将离去，约翰打算给他一枚戒指。他还有什么好再祈求的呢？  
“那为什么我们之前不结婚？”  
“因为你的工作很危险，这个我会慢慢讲给你听，总之你无论如何也不愿意公开，搞得像是整个伦敦住的都是你的仇家。虽说我也的确被你连累了不少次，都快习以为常了……但是你很在乎……”紧接着，约翰话锋一转道，“说实话，先前我还在困扰怎样让你相信我呢，不过你可真是出乎意料。”  
“我相信我并非无聊之人。”  
“当然，”约翰莞尔，“你永不无聊，你可以给我找的乐子还多着呢，是吧？”  
“嗯哼，所以现在我可以吻你了吗？”  
约翰哈哈一笑，大方地任由夏洛克将他拉到身前，看着夏洛克捧着的自己脑袋，品尝人生中第一个吻的样子，老实说，这真是有点肉麻。

END


	6. Take Me to Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑暗的中世纪，性与Omega的发情都被看作是堕落的象征，Omega会从小被送到修道院教育。社会对omgea知之甚少，这篇文里没有a/o的名称，但能力异于常人的alpha，则被看作中流砥柱。  
> btw，修道院这个设定，我就是想写一写没见过（杠掉）男人（杠掉）Alpha的仔仔（）

夏洛克·福尔摩斯被大腹便便的红衣主教从马车上迎进了修道院，他们从后门进入，一路由主教领路，在修道院中的各个甬道上下行进，没有方向感的人很容易迷失，但夏洛克在脑海内清晰地为地图作注，仿佛有一卷羊皮卷轴铺陈眼底。  
他们很快穿过了西墙上的长廊，又向东南方一折，路过几扇紧闭的门扉，主教在最后一扇门前停了下来。他向夏洛克递过钥匙，又接过夏洛克从衣袖内掏出的一纸信封，检阅信件内容之后，满意地昂首阔步离开了。  
夏洛克借着走廊里从高窗射落的光线翻看手里的钥匙，想研究出什么玄机，可惜失败了，除了老旧的制式——能让夏洛克推演出这所修道院不为人知的来历以及悠久的年代之外——这只是一把普通的钥匙。好在商定的离开时间在后天的此刻，夏洛克还拥有整整两天的时间去探究这扇门后千金换来的秘密。  
他用钥匙转开了门锁，木制的门扉在昏黑的走道里启出一线光明，一瞬间的光亮让夏洛克眯了眯眼。片刻之后，他眼前的一切都向他展示着，这是一间多么普通的屋子，一位身着黑袍的修士，正背对着他跪坐在窗前的软垫上祈祷——而他居然相信了上帝的侍者会向他兜售人间极乐的不传之秘。一个修士？或者一个穿着修士长袍的女人？嗤笑滚到嘴边，夏洛克几乎要拔步而走的瞬间，一股甜腻的香气攫住了夏洛克的感官，让他一时间顿住了脚步。他向来是自诩五感灵敏之人，依靠感官收集而来的庞杂信息，无非是为他使人惊诧的思维速度铺道设路，以便抵达真理的殿堂。但此时此刻，他的脑子里对这介于麝香与木香之间若有若无的香气唯一能够产生的想法只有：再凑近一些，再得到多一点。  
他无比肯定这股味道的来源是那位跪在地上的“修士”，无论是男是女——夏洛克决定留下来了——他向屋里迈了进去，顺手带上了房门。  
“你身上的味道是某种药剂吗？”他迈开长袍下的步伐，向屋内唯一的人身侧走去。  
闻声，这位修士只微微摇了摇头，他拘谨地跪坐着，兜帽下的脸庞看不分明，只有一双女人似的手合十在身前，但夏洛克已然判断出这并非是个女人了。  
“那么是你吃下了什么吗？药物？或者特殊的洗浴——虽然这不大可能？就我所知还没有相关的记载，居然可以在人身上留下这样的味道。并且，看看这功效！它居然令人难以思考！这很神奇，我变得更集中了，但同时也难以把注意力从你的身上抽拔开来，这不正常，但依然令人惊叹——忒拜最精于此道的药剂师也无法制出这样的东西。”夏洛克踱步的速度越来越快，他嗅闻着空气中似乎越发活跃的某种气味，突然弯下腰一把扯下了修士边幅宽大的兜帽，对着猛然暴露在光线里覆着金色短发的后脑深吸了一口气，他大声地朝着对方说话：“这是毒药吗？这是陷阱吗？”  
“请您不要这样。”而对方安静地转过脸庞，面露祈求地望向他，这是一个十足年轻的男孩，有着一双蓝色的因为惊恐而无法自矜的眼睛，他嘴唇开开合合徒劳无功地向夏洛克解释着什么，夏洛克一个字也没听进去。但那双蓝色的眼睛怂恿着夏洛克，怂恿着他再次嗅闻那股令人迷失的味道，那让他不自觉地放开了手里攥紧的兜帽，嗓音无意识间已经变得低沉嘶哑：“你叫什么名字。”  
“约翰·华生。大人。”他微微低头的动作让领口交叠处的颈项线条越发清晰，而夏洛克已然分辨不出发生在自己身上的悖论该如何解释——他感到欲望的烧灼，而这欲望极具可怕的指向性——他该吞了这男孩才是，而非做愚蠢的自我介绍：“威廉。没有大人，我不习惯那称呼。”  
约翰从善如流地重复了这个名字，他所接受到的命令无非这样：顺从。没有反抗。  
“很好，那么，”夏洛克吞咽着唾液，他几乎要迷失在这香气之中了，眼前全是约翰在阳光下似乎浸着光的皮肤，粗糙的长袍布料变得碍眼起来，他看见约翰微微偏开了视线，金发和脸庞沉入阳光的片刻，夏洛克终于向他伸出手，接管了那片晃眼的柔白，他冲着约翰呢喃道，“让我看看，什么是不传之秘……”  
他握着约翰的手腕将他从地上拽起，一手将约翰锢在身前，夏洛克吻他的时候没有遇到任何反抗，约翰只是睁大了圆圆的眼睛，被舔开的牙关后缩着不知所措的舌头。  
夏洛克看着他眼底的一无所知，哄骗着他吞下两人的唾液，引导他无处安放的手松松地搭在自己的肩背之上。接着，夏洛克修长的手指够上了约翰黑色长袍领间的纽扣，他能感到约翰的紧张，金发的男孩压低的下颌阻挡了视线，小巧的喉结却贴着夏洛克的指背上下滑动。  
夏洛克问他知不知道要做什么。  
约翰紧张地蜷紧了手指，出于自觉地红了脸，诚实地点了点头，显然修道院看管他们的修士在此前有详细交代。但这令夏洛克更加好奇，香气似乎愈益明显了，夏洛克索性解开了约翰大半的前襟，从肩头剥落他的衣服，浮粉的肩头在光线里显得很可口。夏洛克在约翰裸露的皮肤上痴迷地挪动着手指，注意到约翰的视线也与他落在同一处。  
他邀请约翰坐到床边，俯下身将他压在床上亲吻，他问约翰能不能闻到自己身上的味道有多甜。  
约翰难为情地摇了摇头，又在夏洛克含住他的乳尖时忍耐地咬住嘴唇。  
夏洛克嗤笑一声，撩起修士的长袍，顺着约翰光裸的腿向上抚摸，品尝着约翰的颤抖和逐渐上升的体温——多么好的反应，显然他并非完全感觉不到。  
更进一步的时候约翰却试着拒绝了，他微弱地抗拒着夏洛克的手碰向他的私处，弓起的膝头抵在夏洛克的腰上，却并不能真的阻止什么。  
夏洛克牵起他的手腕，鼻尖抵在约翰的皮肤上嗅闻，那气味几乎是从约翰的皮肤骨骼里渗出来的，他已经硬得发疼了，又几乎在这气味里溺毙，他意识到他已经控制不了自己了，却仍然心有不甘，“所以这到底是什么？”夏洛克喃喃发问道，他埋进约翰袍底的手已经握住男孩的性器打转。  
这与先前的一切都有所不同，约翰根本顾不上对方说了什么，他随着这位威廉大人的手势抽紧腰腹，全部的心神都集中于此。第一次有人疏导他的欲望，这些平日里令他羞于启齿的感觉轻而易举地将他推至了悬崖边缘，接着如浪头般次第拍打在他的身上，完全陌生的高潮将他钉在了原地，约翰在一片雾蒙蒙的快感里下坠，连夏洛克握着阴茎抵上他的后面也反应不及。  
约翰没能怎么挣扎，就被夏洛克直直操到了底，他被情欲蒸熟的身体在夏洛克手里软成了一滩水，只能看着夏洛克伏在自己身上动作，怎样也发不出声音来。  
夏洛克被他这幅模样激得眼角发红，再怎么克制自己也仍然一下比一下操得深重，他从来没有在床笫间如此失态过，但这场千金一求的情事却逼得他如此狼狈，夏洛克几乎有一瞬间想要将约翰吞吃入腹。  
初尝情欲的约翰却对此毫无察觉，他面红心跳地躺着，下腹和腿脚被快感和痛感糅在了一起，约翰在夏洛克将他一侧的腿向上推时，才将将找回了些知觉。只觉得自己跟那些被汗湿的额发一样从头到脚淋了一场雨，接着是像从远处传来的呜咽声，最后才是夏洛克粗大性器反复捅进他后穴里的触感。  
这让约翰挣动起来，他绷紧的腰才扭动了两下，夏洛克却像被刺激到一般粗喘了起来，紧接着是更深的操弄，约翰蓄起的力道和眼泪被一同击溃，只能僵着身体被夏洛克按着腿根抽插。  
夏洛克被那些眼泪弄得浑身燥热，他的理智能够明白这不正常，本能却完全无法停下，他迷失在约翰散发出来的气味和柔软高热的肠道之中，失控地握着约翰的腰胯操干，他甚至感觉不到疲倦和用力过度，似乎他只剩下了这一件使命需要完成。  
亲吻，索取，约翰几乎瘫软在了夏洛克的怀里，仍然时不时微微地抽噎。当他松开握住约翰侧腰的手时，那上面已经留下了发青的手印，他挤出的一点理智才让他在约翰的耳边轻声地道歉，说他很抱歉控制不了自己。那并没有抵消任何伤害，却让约翰轻轻揽住了他的肩。  
直到他将第一波高潮送进了约翰身体里面，这种失控的欲望才暂时消退，夏洛克惊诧又自然地感到某种完满——这显然不符合任何逻辑——还是说他真的要相信那些诱人堕落的传言？  
他将约翰放平在床上，与他一起躺下，在云雨之后，约翰的眼神已经恢复了清亮。夏洛克寻思着该说点什么，毕竟他方才的粗暴是不争的事实，他试着解释他的推测：“无论你以前听过什么与鬼神有关的解释，都别去信，我怀疑——我只是推测，也许你从小被喂了什么药物，并且显然它有让我失控的威力，而你看上去也深受影响，”至少夏洛克知道约翰的顺从事出蹊跷，他并不觉得来自上帝的侍者的命令真的能令一个人在被施暴时也完全心甘情愿，接着他再一次道歉，说自己不该如此失态，“只是你不知道，但这药让你闻上去该死的好——”  
约翰忽然抓住了夏洛克的袖子，“我知道。”  
“——什么？你说什么？”  
约翰抬起眼来，“我说我知道，我能闻到你，你也闻起来很好。”  
“我？”  
“嗯，是的，你闻起来很好，像是森林和海边的味道……”约翰描述着他记忆中所去不多的地方。  
这让夏洛克极尽夸张之能事地感慨出声，“很好！这是个值得参考的线索。”他从方才的挫败中迅速恢复了过来，无知虽然让他恐惧却更让他兴奋，他在脑海里甚至已经列好了破解这个谜题的方法与步骤，他不会让接下来的两天白白浪费。但他显然需要知道约翰是否愿意继续配合，尽管他已经料到了结局，这也是为什么他当初拒绝了红衣主教将这份“不传之秘”送给自己的邀请。  
然而——“好的。”约翰没有任何犹豫。  
夏洛克有些错愕，接着些许的愧疚和感激让夏洛克改观，他思索道：“我知道你答应我是因为不得已，但事实上，我为你支付的金币已经能够买下你，如果你愿意跟我走，我可以让你比在这儿自由些。当然，我们可以一起破解这桩谜题，你看起来并不讨厌我……如果我没有猜错？……我还可以带你去些别的地方……”

夏洛克边说边看着身旁约翰安静聆听的表情，冥冥中的预感击中了他，这或许会带来另一个故事。

T(e)B(n)C(d)


	7. Demon Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4预告片观后感

滴答——滴答——

宝宝……玛丽……约翰低着头一个一个地想着，他还没想好给他的女儿一个什么样（反正都会很可爱）的名字，总而言之不会是夏洛克，玛丽和他都不会同意的。想到夏洛克，他笑了一下。

滴答——滴答——

最近发生了很多事情，且接踵而来的每一件事都超出预期时，人体似乎会自动产生防御机制，那很像是约翰用来对抗战争的办法，麻木以待，既不悲，也不喜，装作一切都不能够打倒他。他就还可以继续陪夏洛克东闯西闯地去办案，保护好他的妻子和孩子。但在午夜梦回而又凌晨时分，他总分不清哪边是梦境，而哪边又是现实。

滴答——滴答——

“华生医生……”

但这件事不一样，这件事情他做不到那么平静。  
当然跟夏洛克有关系，总是和他有关系，约翰哪怕意识还没清醒也不会忘记这个名字。

“约翰·华生医生！”

约翰猛地睁开眼，下意识地前倾身体，像是要一个用力撞到别人，等他反应过来，才发现夏洛克的主治医师关切地扶着他的胳膊，紧锁着眉头看向他。他又睡着了，在夏洛克床边的椅子上。  
“夏洛克怎么了吗？”约翰立马盯着医师，而在下一瞬又扭头去看病床上的夏洛克，心跳记录仪平稳地波动，间隔着发出“滴——滴——”声，而夏洛克仍然是那副睡不醒的样子躺在病床上。  
约翰能感觉到胸口超速的心跳，他太过害怕梦里死水般平静无波的滴答声会成为夏洛克的现实。  
“福尔摩斯先生没问题，你睡着了，华生医生，”主治医师眼镜后面的眼神露出些许关心和同情，“你完全可以先去歇一会儿，值班室外面有会客的沙发。”他露出一个‘你懂的’的表情，而同为医生的约翰明白过来，心下松了一口气的同时，心领了他的好意。  
他露出一个微笑，答谢道：“谢了，但我在这儿就很好。”  
“好吧，有需要就按铃。”主治医师本也知道约翰不是能被劝走的人，如果可以，他早就应该回去了，等着病人苏醒这本身于事无补，身为医生的约翰应该很明白。医师双手插在白大褂的口袋里，后退一步离开了病房。  
等到对方走出自己的视线，从病房外的走廊尽头消失。约翰放松下来紧绷的身体，他伸手揉搓了一把脸，额头上的汗意浸湿了他手掌的纹路，偷偷在手掌下深吸一口气，再咬着牙憋住气，直到听见耳边仿若奔鸣般的心跳声逐渐平息下来，恢复到了常态，约翰才再次放下双手，看向夏洛克。  
好像夏洛克能知道他此刻在做些什么一样。  
他床头柜上的那支红玫瑰开得那样好，衬得夏洛克越发的面无血色。两次都有红玫瑰，这对于约翰来说不同于其他视而不见的线索，他像是醍醐灌顶般地一瞬间明白过来，不同于上次夏洛克被枪击时他的熟视无睹，彼时他挣扎在另一番囹圄之中。  
他在夏洛克的病床前守过太多次，像一只精疲力竭的警犬，固执地等待着下一次的任务和指令，任务没有完成，病房外的危机没有消散。约翰连衣服都没换下，身上还套着外出的黑色风衣，约翰时时刻刻都需要感受着外套里的勃朗宁抵着他身体冰冷坚硬的触觉。  
他该死的需要这个。  
他需要时刻能拿起这个，出击抑或回防。

滴——滴——滴——

约翰姿势别扭地手撑着头，坐在椅子里数着夏洛克的心跳声，他下意识地看着夏洛克盖着氧气罩的脸，觉得他的心脏合该磨出一层坚硬厚实的茧子，在眼睁睁地看过夏洛克一次次生死搏速的瞬间后，这不本应是最正常的反应吗？茧子坚硬而又柔软，没有知觉，不会疼痛，神奇的保护机制。或许就可以让他别这么优柔寡断，放不下这个也放不下那个。  
Don’t be drama queen, 约翰.  
他仿佛可以听见夏洛克这么说。约翰想着夏洛克对他这些乱七八糟的多余情感嗤之以鼻的样子，翻白眼，呛声他多愁善感又浪漫主义。  
他极尽所能地脑补那些刻薄的句子，跟夏洛克待在一起的时间久了，如果需要，约翰完全可以模仿个七七八八，很多的第一人称，绝少使用从句，包括如何让辅音飘忽让元音尖锐。  
这些想象让约翰感觉好多了。夏洛克擅长不给任何人面子，说话直白又惹人讨厌，没有人喜欢把脆弱的地方袒露给别人挑剔，但不可否认，当愿意虔心去接受这个之后，约翰比以前更能面对自己。  
墙上圆形的钟表悄无声息地走着，凌晨神奇地游走在人的感官之中，不知道你有没有过那种体验，它一秒钟一秒钟地剥去黑暗的外壳，把寂静注入你的神经，你在高度敏感中仿佛也赤裸无所遁形。  
面对自己。  
约翰想道，他避开了继续注视夏洛克，有些颤抖而绝望。  
他最做不到的就是这个。

滴——滴——滴——

生孩子这件事是一场可怕的战争。  
以前约翰听产科的同事说过，待产的孕妇会被集中在一个区域内，好一点的拿帘子隔起来，躺在床上，彼此听着对方时不时的痛呼出声。医生会拿仪器冰冷粗鲁地贴到孕妇的肚皮上，来测试你的疼痛到了几级，以期来判断孩子什么时候快要生了。  
约翰不知道这里面有几多夸大的成分，亦或是怂人的听闻。但那些关于疼痛和鲜血以及生命的柔软之间矛盾的想象总会让他不寒而栗，他很高兴自己不是个产科医生。也许这就是为什么他会为了那一刻而几近落泪。那些原始的感动。  
乱糟糟的车内，没有任何保护措施。  
他和夏洛克再也不会更笨手笨脚了。  
玛丽像个女人和需要被呵护的妻子一般躺在那里，却染着血污做着战士般的事，以命搏命，谁也不能侮辱一个女人的天性，她为了自己的孩子可以坚毅到如此地步。  
而夏洛克的双手捧起他的孩子时，约翰只能紧紧地搂着玛丽，一只手抓着夏洛克的肩膀，他手缝里的血浓稠黏滑地滴落。他不知所措而又欣喜满足地看着那个小小的生命，她的眼睛还闭着，头发看起来柔软极了，她也刚刚经历了一场卓绝的战斗，以她柔软得不堪一击的小身子。  
她多么勇敢，让他也不自觉地要勇敢起来。  
约翰紧紧紧紧地抓着夏洛克的大衣，他再也不能比那一刻更强大了，也不能比那一刻更脆弱。生命是一场不可逆向的跋涉。他越是以生命起誓要去保护那个弱小的生命，便越不能回头。  
他还是做不到。但凡他清醒的每一秒，他都必须背负着那些秘密前行。

滴——滴——滴——

约翰记得夏洛克上了那架飞机后他想过什么，那架在他面前起飞又回航的飞机，短短的半个小时内。他跟他此生最要好的朋友告别，便真的是告别了。但他祈祷过，只要夏洛克能活下来，他愿意给出一切。  
也许他还能为他做到的便只剩这个。当夏洛克告诉他要做什么时，他愿意给他一切的优先级，不带半秒犹豫地去执行。

滴—滴—滴—滴—滴————

仪器发出忽如其来的长鸣声，显示屏上的波浪被拉成了长直的一条，那昭示着什么再明显不过，约翰不相信自己的耳朵和眼睛，他慌忙地——几乎从椅子里跳起——想要去够到夏洛克并按下床头的呼叫铃。但他立刻软倒跪了下去，左腿尖锐疼痛，似乎抽了筋，僵直不可挪动，他力竭地趴在夏洛克的床边，伸出的手颤抖得不能自抑，如果不是夏洛克还明明白白地躺在病床上，他几乎要以为因濒死疼痛而痉挛的是他自己。  
但下一秒，没等约翰对自己作出诊断，或者是作出其他反应，夏洛克忽然睁开了双眼。他就像是完好无损地人一样面无表情地摘掉了氧气罩，仿佛那些病容只不过是他又一次精妙绝伦的伪装。  
夏洛克像是机械在运作，没有用力般地起身坐在床上，约翰仰着头诧异难抑地看着夏洛克，他不解地叫他的名字：“夏洛克？”  
“不，不是夏洛克，约翰，”夏洛克低头直视约翰的双眼，柔软苍白的嘴唇轻启：“要死的人不是夏洛克，约翰，是你。低头看看你自己。”  
约翰低下头发现脸颊下的贴合的白色被子上都是氤氲的血迹，但不是从被子里出来的，而是他刚刚蹭上去的，约翰忽然觉得很冷，他茫然地看着好多好多血，手腕上，手指间，滴滴答答掉落在地上，他紧张地流下汗，伸手一抹却还是血。  
“约翰，你快死了。”夏洛克眼神怜爱地看着他，而他自己看起来却依然那么苍白、冰冷而柔软。  
“夏洛克，这是怎么回事，夏洛克？”约翰痛苦地想伸手抓住夏洛克，但只是把更多的血蹭在了被子上，有一只手将他的身体不顾意愿地深深地拗了下去，他像是被弄坏的玩具般痛苦地弯下腰，固定成一个诡异的姿势倒在病房的地上，他的双手像是雕塑一样固定在身前，悬空抓着什么。而他发生他不再能说话了，他只能发出气若游丝的声音，小得自己都听不到。  
夏洛克终于纡尊降贵地站在了地上，他轻巧地蹲下，像是靠近案发现场的一具尸体般靠近约翰，他冰冷浅色有着无机质美感的眼睛牢牢盯着约翰，他的表情有些神经质地兴奋，他问道：“我是谁，约翰？”  
约翰疲惫不堪地倒在血泊里，徒劳地蠕动嘴唇想要说出那个嘴边的答案，但越来越冷的空气让他觉得内里五脏都结了冰。  
他却忽然想起，他本该在开车。

滴答——

这个认知让周围的一切瞬间全部消融成最深最暗的水，流进时间的缝隙，约翰在深切的眩晕感里眼神失焦地挣扎着看向四周。

滴答——

冒烟的前盖，破碎的玻璃，失灵的刹车和四轮朝天翻倒的汽车。  
是了，就是了。  
约翰挪动指尖，却只牵引起一串疼痛。他记得那种水滴的滴答声，那是他的血。  
他松了一口气。夏洛克是对的。他要死了。

滴答——滴答——

约翰摔倒在汽车的顶盖上，拜他不高大的身材所赐，他并没有被卡在座位里，车辆翻倒后他似乎自然地滑了下来。  
“约翰，我是谁？”夏洛克固执的声音又在耳边响起，约翰抬头看见夏洛克穿着一身病号服坐在副驾驶上看着他，甚至手腕上还戴着每一个病人都需要佩戴的标识牌，他固执地看着约翰磕破的额头上的血是如何流下，蜿蜒过他的眉骨，爬过他的眼窝。  
但最诡异地是，在约翰的眼里，他无异于一只吸血鬼般倒吊在座位上。  
很好，我开始出现幻觉了。约翰想道。  
他咳了咳，吐出嘴里的血，疼得恨不能顷刻死去，力气仿佛能被看见般地抽走，他剩的的时间不多了，真的不能再跟夏洛克玩这种‘猜猜我是谁’的游戏。他们玩得够多了。  
“夏洛克……”，他叹气地念他的名字，只是想让他适可而止。  
“Wrong。”夏洛克飞快地答道，“错得离谱，约翰，我还能是谁？”  
看出了他的困惑与技穷，夏洛克却没有半丝半毫的体谅，他固执地问道：“我是谁，约翰？”  
约翰没有睬他，缓了几口气，蓄力撑着身体移了移，虽然纹丝未动，但至少他还有意识去掌握身体的主动权。  
“你死之前也要来见我，我到底是谁？”  
约翰低头想要检查了一下疼得不正常的左腿，他肯定哪里有伤口在流血，他的体温过低了，但此刻约翰分不清是PTSD在作祟亦或是他真的伤了他的左腿，空间太有限，他只能粗糙地摸了一圈有没有出血口。  
“约翰，回答我。”  
一只手搭上了他的肩，约翰被吓得抖了一下，他能感受到那只手冰冷的温度与轻柔的力道，那绝不是夏洛克的手。  
“是你把我想象成这个样子的，约翰，别不认账。”夏洛克的声音随着他话语嘶哑了起来，约翰抬头发现他的脸上多了氧气面罩，而他看起来像是刚睁开眼恢复意识。就像是，每次约翰守在他身前，他睁开眼的样子。没完全清醒的柔顺，知道自己犯错后的讨好，约翰记得这种虚弱的笑容，就像时他在飞机上睁眼看向他，就像是他有多么欢喜。  
“约翰，”夏洛克把手伸向他，他倒坐在位置上，手垂了下来，刚好落在约翰的脸边，“我的时间不多了，把你的时间给我，约翰，我这里有你想要的答案。”  
约翰看向夏洛克，夏洛克倒坐在座位上的样子很傻，刘海倒垂，显得他脸又长又吓人，他为这个笑了起来，尽管约翰知道这不合时宜，但是又有什么关系呢。  
他快死了。  
他握住了那只手。

滴答——滴答——

约翰此刻穿着灰色的牛仔裤，格子衫和针织外套，他顿了一下，才环顾四周。这里像个封闭的多角形的筒子楼，没有出口，抬头望不到天花板，仿佛很高很高，四下里的墙壁都被又旧又厚的棉花垫裹了起来，这里是个囚房。约翰不知道怎样的人才会被关押在这里，求生不能，求死不得。  
“约翰尼，好久不见。”像是阴风拂过你的后颈，阴凉的声音如蛇般爬上了约翰的脊背，约翰不假思索地从口袋里掏出勃朗宁上了膛，他后错半步举起手枪一把顶上了莫里亚蒂的额头，力气之大直接把莫里亚蒂的皮肤刻上了一道红印。  
“来啊，约翰尼，杀了我，快点来啊！”莫里亚蒂却兴奋地凑了上来，他挣得铁链一片哗哗作响，约翰才看见他脖颈上被套上了多么厚重的枷锁，要不是这个，他此刻绝对已经抓住了约翰。  
“你，”约翰严肃冷酷地瞪着他，“为什么会在这儿，这是哪里？”他微微歪了一下头问道。  
“噢约翰，你连这个都没搞清处吗？”莫里亚蒂抱怨道：“我以为你是专门来陪我的，”他言辞间偶有斯斯作响的声音像是一尾响蛇，仿佛下一刻就会禁锢住约翰的呼吸用身体把他锁死在这里，“毕竟，你就快要死了。”  
约翰感觉到手里的勃朗宁随着他的话越发沉重，他不太能搞得清状况，他尝试着叫了一声侦探的名字，“夏洛克？”仿佛下一秒夏洛克就该从哪个角落钻出来。  
“不管用的，约翰，他现在可没功夫管你跟我，他受了伤，又自己一个人跑了出去，所以约翰尼赶着去救他，结果出了车祸。Bad luck。多么深情的一对。你救我，我救你，没完没了。”莫里亚蒂撇了撇嘴，感慨道。  
他接着说，完全无视了那把勃朗宁，他忽然想起什么而冲着约翰露出一个笑容，像是小孩子的坏笑，只不过太过可怖而又阴森，“约翰尼，你知道吗上次夏洛克死之前，就是被你心爱的妻子枪击那次——”  
约翰提起力气握住枪往前一顶，莫里亚蒂痛得皱了一下眉，“——夏洛克就是在这里起死回生的，约翰尼，你想知道什么才能让人起死回生吗？”  
手里的手枪越来越重，约翰和莫里亚蒂都盯着他颤动的手看，他所幸将枪丢到了角落里。  
“哇哦，勇敢。”莫里亚蒂看着约翰道：“但是也很愚蠢不是吗？”  
“你要说什么？”约翰问道。  
莫里亚蒂笑了起来，他道：“You know who I am，约翰尼……夏洛克本来已经死了，他闭上了眼应该永远地留在这里陪我的……但是他没有，他听到你的名字就又活了过来！夏洛克起死回生了！而我却一个人永远地待在这里，约翰尼，你要拿什么来赔我呢？”莫里亚蒂一把冲了过来，而约翰已经没有手枪了。

滴答——滴答——

莫里亚蒂的表情凝固在脸上，一切声音都静了下来。  
一双手从后面抱住了他，约翰如在梦中般一脚踏空，直接僵直后仰，身体里的疼痛像是撕开了他，他摔进夏洛克的怀里，那个穿着病号服的夏洛克的怀里。  
莫里亚蒂消失了。  
“这里是我的思维宫殿，约翰，”夏洛克贴在他耳边耳语，“你现在都知道了。”  
约翰疼得说不出来话，他眼前是大片眩晕的黑和白，光芒刺进他的眼里，又从中拔出黑暗。夏洛克紧紧地抱着他，仿佛他不这么用力地抱住他，约翰就会消失不见。  
“再忍一忍，约翰，再忍一忍就好了，一切都快结束了。”  
夏洛克抱着约翰滑到地上，还是那么紧紧地抱住他，约翰觉得自己像是得了低温症，牙齿和牙齿之间不得已地颤抖，“你不是夏洛克……你说过的……”约翰抬眼看着他，但这分明是夏洛克的声音和模样。  
“这不重要了，约翰，你想要我，这就够了。他们都不能从我这里夺走你。”他柔情蜜语地对约翰说道。  
“这不对，”约翰粗喘着气，“这不对，夏洛克不会这么做的。”  
“他会。”夏洛克又紧了紧手臂，他低头在约翰的耳边留下一个吻。“每个人心里都有一只魔鬼，约翰，你看看莫里亚蒂，再看看我，我为你而来。”  
约翰冷得开始发抖，他面前夏洛克的面容和莫里亚蒂的重合在了一起，忽近忽远，背后是光亮大炽的无影灯，照得他们的话语飘渺难寻。  
一会儿夏洛克深情地抱着他对他温声细语，一会儿莫里亚蒂冰冷的手贴在他的身上像是要置他于死地。  
“看在你快要死的份上，再让你问一个问题吧，约翰尼——”这是莫里亚蒂的声音。  
“你说什么我都会告诉你——”这是夏洛克。  
这会儿，约翰已经不觉得那么痛了，他知道一切快要结束了，他躺在手术台上望着夏洛克。  
夏洛克噢了一声，他知道一切约翰不会说出口的话语，他点头对约翰道：“我知道了，你想见见他。”  
“Bored。”莫里亚蒂翻了一个白眼。  
约翰站在了那扇门的前面，他换回了他的衬衫和黑色长风衣，他浑身都是鲜血，浑身都是伤口，他破败不堪，如果说他还有一件事好做，那么也许就是这个了。221B的二楼，他住了很久的卧室，他和玛丽结婚的前一夜，是他亲手锁上了这里。  
而现在，他重新推开了这扇门。

滴答——滴答——

他知道夏洛克还在等他，这一无论哪一个约翰·华生都会有的觉悟。

END


	8. An Elf Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕幼驯染

这是五岁的夏洛克第一次独自出门冒险，在福尔摩斯太太知道的情况下。他跟妈妈说只是去街角的商店买个蜡烛，但实际上他已经逛出三个街区了，晚上的路边的街灯照亮了又长又宽阔的路，他游走在街道上想象自己正在大海上历险，而前方充满了未知和希望。  
忽然一株矮灌木丛里的动静吸引走了夏洛克的眼光，他拽了拽自己的裤子，勇敢地蹑手蹑脚地走过去，想看看会不会是一只猫抑或一只大尾的松鼠。但等到夏洛克拨开那棵柔软的植物，里面只有一个金发的光溜溜的三岁大的小男孩，正蹲在地上用双手抱住自己的腿。  
“你是小精灵吗？”夏洛克用气声跟他说话，怕吓走了他。  
金发的小男孩抬头看了看他，蓝色的眼睛大而明亮，他摇了摇头说：“我不是精灵， 我是约翰。”他的声音还是奶声奶气的，比夏洛克还像个小孩子。  
“可是你没有穿衣服，只有精灵不穿衣服，而且还是金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，它们都……很小，像你一样。”  
“好吧，我不知道，也许我是的。”  
夏洛克在心里兴奋地喊出了声，他露出了每次向福尔摩斯太太提出要求时的表情，而那往往是一些对于一个小男孩来说非常出格的事情，比如他上次想把青蛙的尸体剖开看一看，这次他对约翰说：“那你想跟我回家吗？”  
“回哪个家？”约翰在地上蹲久了觉得有点累，而坐在地上的话，草又太扎人了，他折中跪在了地上，直起身子仰着头看着夏洛克。  
“哪个家？你也有家吗？”夏洛克转着眼睛，在心里哔哔地打着小算盘，他体贴地盘腿坐了下来，而约翰正好可以用手撑着他的腿不用撑着地上。  
“嗯，我妈妈总是想把我放在水里，所以我逃出来了。”  
“什么？你妈妈想淹死你吗？”  
“淹死？那是什么意思？”  
“嗯就是……不好的东西，会让你死掉的。”  
约翰一下就委屈了，他有点生气地看着夏洛克，道：“我妈妈才不是坏人。”  
“嗯，”夏洛克点点头，“但是我妈妈说好心也会办错事，就像是我不能因为告诉别的邻居他们家的圣诞老人是假的而我家的才是真的，也许你妈妈的确不是个坏人。”  
“圣诞老人是假的？”约翰瞪圆了眼睛。  
“但你是精灵，你认识的圣诞老人肯定跟我家的是一样的。”  
“真的吗？太好了。但我还是觉得我不是精灵，我妈妈从来没告诉过我。”  
“你妈妈大概是怕你飞走，精灵们都很胆小，很容易被吓到。”  
“我可不胆小。”  
夏洛克认真思索了一下，敲手道：“大概你是特殊的，我也没有看到你的翅膀，你会飞吗？”  
约翰老实地摇了摇头，“我不会。”  
一阵风吹过，怕冷的约翰往夏洛克身上凑了凑，叹着气道：“你好暖和。”  
夏洛克立马把长袖衫外面的小马甲脱了下来套在约翰身上，约翰微笑道：“谢谢，你是个好人，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫夏洛克。夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”  
“哦。”  
“你要跟我回家吗？我家里还有蛋糕和布丁，没有人会把你往水里放，你可以跟我一起住，我的床很大可以睡下我们两个人。你可以陪着我看书，看电视，我们还可以一起做实验。对了，我可以许愿让你帮我弄来一只死青蛙吗？”  
约翰被死青蛙这个词逗得咯咯笑了起来，笑完了他才告诉夏洛克：“我不知道哪里有死青蛙。”  
夏洛克看了看约翰婴儿肥的脸笑得红了一片，他心里装满了任重道远，安慰约翰道：“没关系的，你长大就知道了，你还太小了，没办法帮我完成愿望也是应该的。所以你要跟我回家吗？”  
“不把我放在水里？”  
“绝不。”  
约翰想了想，他摸了摸自己身上温暖的小马甲，点了点头。  
“我们走之前还要干一件事情。”夏洛克郑重其事道。  
“什么事情？”  
“我需要给你一个标记，这样你被别人看到别人就知道你是我的了，不会把你抢走。”  
“为什么要抢走我？”约翰有点纳闷。  
“因为是你精灵啊，世界上大多数人都看不到精灵，我妈妈说只有心地善良的人才能看见。”说着夏洛克从裤子口袋里摸索了一阵，掏出了一只短小的马克笔，他用嘴咬开笔盖，握住约翰的小手，那只手完完全全可以被他用手握住，他在约翰摊开的掌心里歪歪扭扭地写下自己的名字。  
“你的手真小，我写不下全名。”  
“这是你的名字吗？夏洛克。”约翰捧着自己的手看了半天，感叹地放了下去，他看不懂。  
“嗯，夏洛克·福尔摩斯，那就代表我的名字。”夏洛克把笔塞回了裤子口袋里，他的裤子口袋塞了太多东西总是太沉，每走一段时间路，他都要停下来提一提自己的裤子。  
“约翰，我们走吧。”  
“嗯……好。”约翰被夏洛克从地上扶起来，他光裸的脚踩在草地上一阵刺痒，他抬起一只脚放在另一只的脚背上磨蹭着不肯走。  
“怎么了？”  
“我的脚好痛。”  
“再有一小段路就好了，很近的，我拉着你走。”  
约翰点点头说：“好吧。”  
于是夏洛克就握住约翰的小手，领着他的小精灵回家，他心里装满了热忱与感动，他的初次航海之旅便收获颇丰，这是比夏洛克梦里梦见的还要美好一百倍的事情，他的小精灵长得可爱极了，虽然还有待成长。  
又往回走了一段，约翰再一次在一个路口停了下来，他拽了拽夏洛克的手，说道：“我不想走了，你抱我好不好。”  
“男子汉不能让人抱。”  
约翰只好跟着夏洛克默默走了一段，忽然眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，瘪着嘴也不哭出声，眼泪把他金色的睫毛都黏成了一绺一绺的。  
夏洛克只好道：“我不抱你，背着好不好？”  
约翰委屈地点点头。  
夏洛克虚长约翰两岁，个子倒是长了不少，从小力气就大，勉强把约翰背在背上，抓着约翰的小短腿就想是背了一口袋装满了马铃薯的小袋子。  
“你好重。怪不得飞不起来。”  
约翰有点生气，“我说了我不是精灵。”  
“Ok，你是约翰。”  
约翰点点头，他趴在夏洛克的背上，把眼泪都蹭在了夏洛克的长袖衫的圆领上，他默默摸着自己手心里的黑色笔迹，忽然发现擦不掉了，他抬头又惊又怕地问夏洛克：“抹不掉了，我妈妈会骂我的，她会把我放到水里去的。”  
“不会的，你跟我回家了，你妈妈不会骂你的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我比你大，等你长大了你就知道了。”  
约翰红着眼眶又靠在夏洛克的背上，夏洛克说话闷声闷气道：“你要抓紧我，万一你掉下去了，我们都会摔倒的。”约翰只好用手抓住夏洛克的衣服。  
就这么艰难地，夏洛克把他的小精灵终于搬回了家，这比什么都累但也比什么都更有成就感，他一推开家门，就拉着约翰往屋里跑，约翰被拉得有点跌跌撞撞的，但他天生运动神经好，竟跟上了夏洛克的步伐。  
“妈妈！妈妈妈妈！你看我捡到了一只小精灵！”夏洛克领着约翰冲进了客厅里，福尔摩斯先生不在场，但是小福尔摩斯先生正坐在钢琴前翻着琴谱，福尔摩斯太太手里还拿着一个果盘，显然刚从厨房出来。两个人都被兴高采烈的夏洛克吓了一跳。  
约翰眨着好奇的蓝眼睛躲在夏洛克的身后，夏洛克怎么喊他他都不出来。  
“夏洛克，这是谁？哪家的小孩儿？”福尔摩斯太太跟麦考夫对视了一眼，她定下神来，开口向夏洛克问道。  
“小精灵！他还有自己的名字，他叫约翰·夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我已经给他命名了，他是我的小精灵了。”夏洛克一股脑地说出一长串话，要是福尔摩斯先生早就被他绕晕了。  
“我叫约翰·华生。”金发蓝眼的小精灵小声补充道。  
“噢夏洛克，他是华生家的小儿子，你不能把他带回来。他们家里人会担心的。”  
“可是他没穿衣服，他还有金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，他为什么不是小精灵。”  
麦考夫被这滑稽的一幕逗笑了，他把琴谱放在钢琴上，优哉游哉道：“当然因为他的确不是了，亲爱的弟弟。”  
夏洛克瞪了他一眼，他忽然明白了什么，但倔强地不肯承认，他护住身后的约翰，对他福尔摩斯太太道：“就算他不是小精灵，他也已经是我的了，从今天起他就要跟我一起住了，妈妈我们能养他吗？他这么小，你把他送走，他会被他妈妈淹死的。”  
“淹死？”福尔摩斯太太吃惊道。  
“是的，他就是因为这个才从家里跑出来的，我在路上遇到了他所以把他带回来了。”  
麦考夫又冷笑了一声没有说话。  
“Well，夏洛克，我需要打几个电话去华生家确认一下。你可以先带着你的新朋友先上楼去你的房间玩一会，等到他妈妈来接他为止。”她又弯下腰对上约翰害羞的蓝眼睛道：“欢迎你来做客，约翰。”  
“耶！”夏洛克欢呼，他直接转身又像是拽起一个小口袋那样拖着约翰往楼上跑，约翰被他的动作逗笑了。  
“不过我没有答应你别的，夏洛克，记得给约翰找件衣服穿！”福尔摩斯太太的声音跟着夏洛克追到了二楼。  
夏洛克从来没有这么高兴过，他把他的新朋友领回了自己房间，立马锁上了门，他对约翰认真解释道：“这样他们就进不来了。”  
“可我在家里从来不锁门。”约翰眨着眼看着夏洛克。  
“所以你妈妈把你抓起来放进水里，我妈妈就做不到。”  
夏洛克又转身走了两步站在他床脚的衣柜前，他一左一右打开两扇柜门，又把约翰拉过来问他想不想当海盗，他有海盗的衣服可以给约翰穿。  
“海盗是什么？”  
“寻找宝藏的人。像我一样。”  
“像你一样？你是海盗？”  
“是的，今天是我的初次冒险，我凭我自己一个人就捡到了你。”  
“听起来很不错，但我不喜欢一个人。”  
夏洛克冒出了一个新点子：“我外公说以前的海盗船不仅有船长还有船员，你可以来当我的船员，我们就可以一起冒险了。”  
“海盗船？那又是什么？船长和什么？”约翰觉得自己的小脑袋里从来没有被塞进过那么多的问号，他疑惑地看着夏洛克。  
“就是，你跟我一起，我们两个人去冒险。”  
“去哪里？”  
“伦敦，我们可以把每一条街道都走一遍，每一个巷子还有每一个公园。”  
“我喜欢公园。”约翰由衷感慨道。  
“那就多去两座公园。”  
“嗯。”约翰点了点头，又说：“夏洛克你懂得好多，你好厉害。”  
夏洛克有点不好意思，他向约翰小心翼翼地确认道：“真的吗？”  
“真的，你懂海盗，还知道淹死，还有什么船，这些我都不知道。”  
“但是我哥哥说我很笨。”  
“我姐姐也是，她总欺负我。”约翰的声音听起来很镇静，他自然而然道：“但我姐姐是女孩子，我要保护她，你哥哥真讨厌，他都不是女孩子。”  
夏洛克深有同感地点点头。  
这时候约翰忽然有些忸怩地问夏洛克：“你们家有洗手间吗，我想尿尿。”  
夏洛克领他去了，给约翰拿了件他的T恤，约翰套上T恤后像是穿了条小裙子，之后夏洛克还艰难地抱起约翰好让他够到水龙头洗了个手。  
这时福尔摩斯家大门的门铃被按响了，华生太太接到福尔摩斯家的电话之后，一刻没有耽误立马赶了过来。夏洛克一听到动静立马带约翰赶紧回了房间，他拉下窗帘，锁上门还关了灯，他抱着约翰睡在床上，把被子盖在两个人的身上，叫约翰要小声一点不要发出声音。  
约翰被这动静有些吓到，他问夏洛克为什么要这样。而楼下华生太太呼唤约翰的声音已经传到二楼，随之而来的还有福尔摩斯太太喊夏洛克的声音。  
“那是我妈妈。”  
“对，你要是不想跟她回家就不要出声。”夏洛克叮嘱他道。  
房间里两个靠在一起的小男孩都安静了一会儿，只能听见两个女人走过来，开始敲门的声音：“约翰？你在里面吗？我是妈妈，约翰？”“夏洛克，快点开门。”  
咣咣的敲门声在黑暗里显得很吓人，约翰有些害怕地回抱住夏洛克，他凑在他耳边小声问道：“夏洛克，如果我想回家该怎么办？”  
夏洛克有点吃惊还有点受伤：“你想回家？”  
“我想我妈妈了。还有我姐姐。”约翰声音里带上一点哭腔。  
“夏洛克，如果你再不开门，我就要用备用钥匙打开它了。”福尔摩斯太太的声音传了进来，而此时此刻什么消息对于夏洛克来说都不再重要了。他看着约翰仍然套着他的T恤他的小马甲，从他身边爬到床下，赤着小脚踩在地毯上，快速地跑到门边拉开了房门。他扑在他妈妈的怀里像是乳燕归巢。  
福尔摩斯太太打开了房间里的灯，她走进来，看着恹恹地躺在床上的福尔摩斯说道：“这很不礼貌，夏洛克，你不可以这样做。起来。”  
夏洛克翻了个身把自己埋在被子和床单里。  
“我在跟你说话。”福尔摩斯太太加重声音，她听起来有一些生气，“夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”  
然而夏洛克仍然固执地趴在床上，一动不动。那边约翰几句话地跟自己的妈妈说完了他都遇到了什么，但一听见福尔摩斯太太很凶地对夏洛克说话，就立马安静了下来。  
这下三双眼睛都盯着床上的夏洛克，约翰看了眼自己的妈妈，离开华生太太的怀抱，向福尔摩斯太太说道：“你不要骂夏洛克。”  
“噢约翰，”福尔摩斯太太弯腰看看脚边的小不点，“我没有骂他，我在跟夏洛克讲道理，他不可以像刚才那样，那样很不礼貌。”  
“是我答应了夏洛克跟他回家，我不想被妈妈放在水里了，但是又反悔了，我想回家，我想我妈妈。”  
华生太太伸手摸了摸约翰的头，有点无可奈何地解释道：“约翰很不喜欢洗澡。”  
“噢小孩子或多或少都有点毛病的。”福尔摩斯太太转头又对约翰道：“但是下次你也不可以偷偷从家里跑出来了，小华生。”  
约翰撇了撇嘴，道歉说对不起。  
“是的，绝对不可以。”华生太太附和。  
“那你们要把约翰关起来吗？”夏洛克不知什么时候从床上爬了起来，他坐在床边看着站在屋里的两个大人和一个小孩。  
“当然不会，”华生太太微笑道：“事实上，如果你愿意可以来找约翰玩，但是不可以跑太远，你们两个都太小了。”  
约翰已经忍不住跑向了夏洛克，他握了握他的新伙伴的手，向他问询道：“你明天会来吗？”那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛让人根本无法拒绝。夏洛克点了点头。  
约翰便高兴地又跑回他妈妈身边，向华生太太汇报他交到了新朋友，哪怕夏洛克就坐在他的后面，他说夏洛克非常聪明，非常厉害，他知道海盗还知道淹死，他知道一切约翰不知道的事情。临走前约翰还热情地拥抱了夏洛克，向他许诺他妈妈会给夏洛克做一个大蛋糕，他拽着夏洛克的衣领，拉下夏洛克的脖颈，在他耳边小小声地说明天见。  
“好的，明天见，约翰。”  
夏洛克和福尔摩斯太太便站在门口一齐目送那对母子俩渐行渐远，直到他们消失在一棵树后，福尔摩斯太太拍了拍夏洛克的后背，道：“好了，进屋吧。”  
夏洛克点点头跟在自己的妈妈后面进了门，略有不甘地问道：“为什么华生家就有小精灵，我们家就没有。”  
福尔摩斯太太笑道：“但我们家的小福尔摩斯捡到了他呀。”

END


	9. 你最珍贵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家具日常带孩子，16年的段子了。

（1）  
事情的起源只是John临时去一家战地医院工作一个月。  
Sherlock曾经以各种方式去阻止过，但都被John镇压了。John最后不得不搬出最后的杀手锏，“你是想让我把Em送到Mycroft那里是不是？既然你这么不愿意跟她两个人单独待在221B。”John的声音压得很低，他不想让他的小女孩听到这些话引起什么误会。

所以这就是为什么Sherlock现在会不小心睡着，躺在221B客厅中央的红地毯上，他颀长的身体弯成弧状。Emily捉着水彩笔专心地把她侦探Daddy的案件资料涂满颜色，她刚好坐在Sherlock回护的区域内。但更准确地说，她的两条小短腿分得很开，柔软的身子前倾到她能够趴在地上。她第一次这么做时，221B的两个大人都感到了一阵恐惧，连John都打了几个电话专门咨询了一下他的同事，来确保这真的不是什么罕见的疾病。  
“Daddy，我画完啦。”Emily把一份连环纵火犯的卷宗涂成了蓝色和紫色的天空，但回头却发现自家Daddy睡着了。Emily撤回一条腿，搭在Sherlock的髋骨上，用脚轻轻推了推他，“Daddy？你不要睡啦，Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy……”她脚上粉白色的花边棉袜踩在Sherlock的丝质睡袍上完全没有着力点。而Sherlock全无清醒的迹象，他总是这样，要么不睡，要么睡不醒。  
Emily只好坐起来，像个小大人那样长出了一口气，她的左手隔着握笔器拿着没合上盖子的水彩笔。她抓笔的姿势不太对，她又太喜欢画画了，John总是担心会那让她的指骨变形，所以221B的所有笔架旁边都会有一个小小的握笔器。而现在，Emily握着笔，膝行跪坐在了Sherlock的脑袋前，她有点担心地用手摸了摸Sherlock的长脸，Sherlock晃了晃脑袋念道：“John……”他太缺觉了，带着Emily在家，他几乎没怎么睡踏实过。  
“Papa还没回来。”Emily答道，又补了一句，“Daaad你是不是想Papa了？”她伸手扒住Sherlock的脸，胳膊也压在了他的脸上。这也不是Emily第一次压在他身上。  
“我想Papa了……”她对着Sherlock噘着嘴不高兴，拿着画笔在Sherlock的耳垂上轻轻画了一道线，还画了一个圈，像个有吊坠的耳环那样，紫罗兰的颜色映着白皮肤显得非常好看。  
Sherlock全无反应。  
浓厚的思念忽然就席卷了Emily，John是那个更会用肢体接触表达爱的人，他给Emily很多拥抱和亲吻，不是说Sherlock吝于此道，而是Sherlock更注重培养Emily的独立人格，哪怕她才这么小。但现在221B没有John，Emily允许自己用胳膊环住Sherlock的脖颈，把脑袋塞进Daddy宽阔的怀抱里，尽情地磨蹭了一小会儿。末了还羞涩地给了Sherlock一个亲亲。  
而这个单方面的拥抱结束之后，Emily才忽然想起来John有拜托她好好照顾Sherlock。她双手一撑地，跪坐而起蹲在了地上，再拍拍手掸掸灰，站起来晃晃悠悠地走进房间里。Emily抓住John帮她叠好放在床上的毯子的一角，用全身力气把这嫩粉色缀满了白色小花的毯子拖在了地上，接着拖回客厅。她小心翼翼地给Sherlock盖上毯子，又把手机从Sherlock的手里拿走塞进沙发底下。她还给Sherlock拿了个枕头，塞进Sherlock脑袋底下的时候不小心拽了Sherlock的头发好几把。Emily能搞定这些，她看John做过很多遍。  
然而还是有一个难题。她的Daddy实在是太长了，她的小毯子如果盖住了Sherlock的肩膀就不能盖住他的脚，反之亦然。好在Sherlock忽然动了动，自发地用双手将毯子裹在了肩颈处，露在外面的双脚缩了缩。  
这吸引了Emily的视线，她看了好一会儿。默默地走了过去，一屁股坐在了Sherlock的脚后头，然后抬起自己的脚跟Sherlock的比了比。这大概是，Emily费劲想着，这大概是Hudson奶奶做的曲奇饼和Papa做的披萨的区别。Emily蜷起脚掌踏踏实实地踹了踹Sherlock的脚心，踩在人体上还会被弹回来的触感让Emily新奇不已，她全身心地投入，玩了好一会儿，边踩边把自己逗得咯咯地笑了起来。  
直到她觉得腿酸了，才把腿翘在Sherlock的身上，想要休息几分钟，她看了许久221B的天花板，Sherlock跟她演绎过那些痕迹和污渍，虽然大部分她都听不懂。然而刚闭上眼，Emily就被人抱了起来。她有些惊讶地睁开眼，一声甜腻的‘PAPA’还没说出来，就被John竖起的手指抵住了嘴唇，她看着John又空出一只手变魔术一样变出一条很大的毯子盖在了她Dad身上。  
Emily乖乖地坐在John怀里忍不住地笑了几下，“Dad睡了好久啦……”  
“不行哦，再让你Daddy睡一会，Daddy照顾你很辛苦，而且醒了他又要烦人，”John冲着Emily眨眨眼，又凑近了给他的小女孩一个吻，问道：“我的甜心有没有饿，Dad有没有好好喂你？”  
“Dad给我买了，一——大——盒——巧克力派！”说到这个Emily倒是对Sherlock很满意。  
“巧克力派？只吃了这个？”  
“吃了好多，冰淇淋，糖豆，巧克力，还有煎桥！”  
“煎饺，Em，煎——饺——”John单手抱着Emily走到厨房，单手打开冰箱扫视了一遍。  
“煎——桥——”Emily正沉浸在拥抱John的幸福里，他们俩同样的发色凑在一起简直互为一体。  
“饺——”  
“桥……饺……煎饺！”  
“Good girl. 晚上想吃什么？吃意面好不好？”John把需要的食材都拎了出来，牛肉和猪肉放在水池里化冻。  
“好，Em要吃番茄，甜甜的，”Emily趴在John的肩上，用手指绕着John脑后的发尾玩。“像Em一样，都是甜甜的。”  
John被逗笑了，又抱了Emily好一会儿，才把她放到客厅去看动画片。John做饭还是跟着自己母亲学了几手的，尤其是跟Sherlock在一起之后，为了让这个爱好绝食的大龄儿童多吃点东西，John从来都没少花功夫。前些年，Emily还小的时候，他无论是做饭还是做其他的事情，总会跟社交病患者频繁查看信息那样去查看Emily在做什么。但慢慢地，John就发现Emily是最省心的那类孩子，坐在桌子前给她一张纸和一支笔她可以一动不动画上两个小时。Emily从来不闹腾，221B的隔音效果本身不是很好，但直到Emily六个月大之前，隔壁的夫妻都不知道他们有了宝宝，还是出去散步碰巧遇到时才知道。

五点整的时候，Lestrade从门廊直接进了厨房跟John打了声招呼，因为通往客厅的门被John关上了。  
“Sherlock也许在睡觉，不过他应该醒了。”John洗了个手，跟Lestrade比了个眼神，对方就跟往常一样径直走去客厅了。  
他把火调小了一些，随后也跟着走进了客厅，然而眼前的景象让他惊奇地噢了一声。Lestrade直接双手叉着腰笑得像是要闭过气去，Emily看到John就立马害怕又害羞地靠了过来，躲在John的腿后，手里还握着她的画笔。而坐在客厅中间裹着毯子皱着眉不堪其扰的Sherlock，不仅耳垂上有一颗紫色的星星，显然他的小公主还想让他Dad脸上也来一朵可爱的向日葵。  
等Sherlock稍微清醒些的时候，他一低头被自己脚趾甲上五颜六色的画作惊呆了。每一片趾甲都是不同的颜色，但主要还是红色：大红色，玫红，洋红，粉红，橘红……上面还有些圆圆的可爱的小笑脸。笔画稚嫩，能看出抓笔的人手指力道还没有掌握很好，那么罪魁祸首——毫无疑问——Emily M. Watson-Holmes。

全英国，全世界唯一的咨询侦探，肤色苍白的脚趾衬着少女般五颜六色的涂了指甲油样的趾甲，在Lestrade面前冷哼了一声，虽然只引起了苏格兰场更加可怕的笑声。他还是保留了他最后的尊严，翻了一个大大的白眼，从John的身后抱起自己的小女儿进屋了。  
Lestrade好不容易冷静了一点，对John道：“我还以为他会羞愤欲绝地哭着跑进卧室呢。”  
John收回望向房间的视线，耸耸肩：“大概是没看到脸上还有朵花。”  
两个人对视了一下，又笑作了一团。

（2）

Emily在很小的时候就显露出绘画的天赋，她会把Sherlock的卷宗涂成天空和森林，在221B墙纸的花纹里填上各式各样的小动物，她两岁左右的时候，John给她拿一张纸拿出画笔，她会一声不吭地坐在那里一直画。John虽然乐见其成但也很担心Emily会不会有些自闭，尤其实她学会说话的时候太晚，有一段时间她连吃饭、睡觉都会作手势。要不是Sherlock拦着，John已经把Emily带去医院检查几轮了。  
John对Sherlock的举动很是不解。  
“你不是最愿意相信科学了吗？”John有一天坐在沙发里问Sherlock，他刚把Emily的午觉哄睡着，小女孩正睡在他们的床上。  
“别大惊小怪，科学是体系划分，我相信概率学，Emily出生检查和定期体检没有任何问题，你怀她的时候也一切都很好不是吗？她愿意说话的时候就会说了，要是你能注意观察，她已经能听懂我们大部分的谈话内容并且对此作出细微的反应了。John，她很聪明。”  
“唔，好吧。”John点点头，把这件事情再度搁议了。他最后的耐心倒不是留给Sherlock的，他只是知道情况基本还在正常数值内罢了。毕竟小女孩的父亲之一姓Holmes，他想的确得更耐心点。  
而Emily第一次开口说出完整的句子时，谁也没有预料到。  
那天天气很好，是John眼里举家出去散步的好日子，虽说只是John领着Emily出去遛弯——按照Sherlock的话说，John的身高天生就是用来牵着Emily走路的——但作为一个医生，John会推着婴儿车，他不认为Emily这么小适合长距离的走路。  
但有一样Emily是不会让John抱着她完成的，她喜欢下楼梯，总是要自己一阶一阶地往下走。先扶着扶手站稳了，一脚往下迈，因为身高限制，她几乎是半蹲着踩到下一阶楼梯再把还踏在上一级的另一只脚挪下来。每当她完成一阶楼梯，她都会朝在下面守着她的John开心地笑，向她的Papa展示她有多么了不起。  
“Amazing，Em。”John肯定道，他把那些年献给Sherlock的溢美之词全部又毫不吝啬地献给了他的女儿。  
等Emily下到最后几阶，她才朝John伸出两只小手，发出类似尖叫的笑声。  
“嗯……”John微笑着挑眉看着Emily。  
Emily笑得更开心了，她看着John伸过手来，兴奋地垫了一下脚，如愿以偿地被John抱了起来，飞一样地连跨了三阶楼梯下到地面上，像是短暂的过山车。  
“你以后肯定跟你Dad一样喜欢蹿来蹿去是不是？还喜欢刺激。”John把小Em放进了婴儿车里，Em笑着接受了John的评价，她拍着手兴奋地重复着John的用词：“Dad！”  
“Sherlock去办案子了，如果你想知道的话，Hudson太太去做按摩了，所以今天只有我陪你去看鸽子了。Em，鸽子，do—ve—”John小心翼翼地推着车子走在街上，倒推式的婴儿车使得他可以无时不刻地看到Emily，他用标准的发音给Emily念各式各样的东西，但他想也许用不了多长时间，Emily就会更愿意看看外面的世界了。  
而花了大力气下楼的Emily正瘫在她的小车里养精蓄锐，圆乎乎的小拳头攒在一起，时不时反应着John的句子，偶尔还会跟着重复几个词，她更喜欢观察John的表情，她最喜欢她的Papa冲她笑，以及冲她无辜地挑眉——那几乎意味着她所有的要求都被答应了。  
今天的目的地是街心公园，喷泉和鸽子，吹奏乐器的人，兴许还有卖冰淇淋的推车。John第一次给Emily尝冰淇淋的时候，Emily还不到一岁。那是个夜晚Sherlock和他带着Emily去看萤火虫，Sherlock给Emily介绍萤火虫的本性有多凶残，而John会负责捂上Emily的耳朵。当John这么做且并无悔改之意时，Sherlock就受不了地走开了，他需要一点新鲜空气缓解一下情绪，顺便买一支甜筒给Emily。而当Emily这辈子第一次吃到这么冰凉而又甜蜜的东西，她的小脸皱成了一团，难以置信地看着举着甜筒的Sherlock，又表情严肃困惑不已地瞪着那只乳白的甜筒。John被这个反应逗乐了。当然，像许许多多的小孩子一样，Emily迅速地适应了冰淇淋并且义无反顾地爱上了。  
所以每次去街心公园，Emily看到冰淇淋的粉红色小推车都很兴奋。  
Emily还很喜欢鸽子。  
这会儿她正跟鸽子一起蹲在地上，看着鸽子是怎么把食物叼进嘴里，怎么运动头部的。John坐在公园里喷泉的池边石台上看着她，Emily回头看了一下John，就大着胆子企图去摸一摸鸽子的翅膀。灰色的鸽子抖动身子伸出爪子甩开Emily的触碰，而早在鸽子真正反击之前，Emily已经用让人诧异地速度收回了手。John第一次看见的时候，觉得很难想象，他还怀着她的时候，可完全猜不到她会在这方面拥有令人惊讶的条件反射——鉴于她还那么小。  
Emily鼓起了腮帮，像个气呼呼的小包子，看着甩掉她之后又优哉游哉走路的鸽子好一会儿，站起来对John一本正经地说道：“Papa，Dad跟我说鸽子很蠢。”  
哦时态错了。John意识道。但这可是个转述句。  
Emily没有得到John的反应，她朝John走了两步，拍了拍John的膝盖，那种‘注意点，听我说话’的神情跟Sherlock一模一样，“Papa，”Emily喊他，“鸽子很蠢，我喜欢它们，没有人喜欢它。好吗？”她补了一个问句。  
她用的是“dove”，John有点自豪地想。他完全能理解他的小女孩在说写什么，John理解Emily就像是他能理解Sherlock。  
他看着他的小天才，有些反应不及，其实他昨晚躺在床上的时候，跟Sherlock打过一个赌，猜测Emily会在什么情况下愿意试着开口说句子。Sherlock为此差点要和John演一出苦肉戏来刺激一下Emily。  
但喜欢鸽子，还是“蠢”鸽子。这个真的很出乎John的意料，他温柔地看着Emily跟她说当然可以。这很好。当然可以，sweetie。但别说蠢这个字，别跟你Dad学这个。  
Emily看着John，她的蓝眼睛跟John的一样，她的表情那么严肃，像是她真的完完全全听懂了John的意思，她还认真地点了点头。  
John不知道Sherlock小时候是不是就这幅模样，他自己听Harry说，他刚会说话时，只会傻笑和咯咯笑，满嘴说的都是Harry教的脏话。但Emily并没有，这再好不过。哪怕Harry总是会来探望Emily。  
他摸了摸Emily柔软的金发，拿出了从家带来的麦片，他答应了这次让她自己喂鸽子，她已经很熟练地掌握了如何把麦片洒在地上，而不是放在手里等着鸽子来啄食。那些灰色的、花色的鸽子慢慢都聚拢到Emily的身边，看起来像一幅小型的油画。  
John高兴地摸出手机给Sherlock拍下了这幕，他还发送了信息给Sherlock，告诉Sherlock他为了该死的案子错过了什么。  
但John没想到Sherlock立刻赶了过来。他出现在广场上时看起来很不可思议，他像一阵风一样吹散了鸽群，把Emily从地上一把抱了起来举在半空中，他问Emily：“Holmes小姐，你今天终于愿意说话了是不是？你的Papa欢呼雀跃地给我发短信，还拼错了两个单词。”  
Emily咯咯地笑了起来，她还喜欢举高高。显然Sherlock比John更高。  
“快一点，小姐，告诉我你说了什么，不然你有大麻烦了。”Sherlock抱着Emily自由自在地转着速度很慢的圈子，引得John坐在台阶上微笑着望着他们，完全不担心Sherlock会摔倒。Sherlock忽然就决定他以后还要教Emily跳舞，好让John明白什么才是Holmes家的真正绝学。  
Emily没有回答Sherlock，她似乎为了第一次说完整的非常连贯的句子而感到害羞，因为John和Sherlock反应是那么的大。  
但在回去的路上Emily还是难以拒绝地告诉了John一个词组，她小声却骄傲地重复，像是完成了221B的所有台阶，“Stupid turtledove。”  
Sherlock和John都愣住了。他们在想如何和Harry算一笔好账。

END


	10. 怼麦雷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕幼驯染*2，内容如题

夏天的太阳蒸发了地面的水汽，空气里弥漫着雨水、泥土和植物的味道。他和格雷戈吃完饭，两个人谁也没说话，只是都心照不宣地快步往回走。再也没人提下午还有事这一茬。福尔摩斯家的大宅静悄悄地睡在街道上，他们甚至没忍到房间，在玄关处就直接对彼此毛手毛脚了起来，格雷戈·雷斯垂德望着玄关里挂着的亨利五世喘气，觉得这太可怕了。他，和福尔摩斯家的长子，在玄关干这档子事——这太可怕了。  
格雷戈扯开迈克罗夫特的领结，而迈克罗夫特也回敬以抽掉他的腰带，当迈克罗夫特把手指搭在格雷戈的纽扣上时，更可怕的事情发生了。通往一楼客厅的门，咔哒一声被猛地推开——就在他们正抓着对方的衣物，气喘吁吁脸色潮红的时候——只有桌子那么高的夏洛克扛着一把货真价实的海盗刀，对着跟在他后面捧着冰淇淋只到夏洛克肩膀那么高的约翰道：“看，约翰，我就说他们有猫腻！你还不信我！”约翰小小的手握着小小的勺子，几乎一起塞进了冰淇淋碗里，他舔了舔勺子道：“我没有不信你，夏洛克。”他仰起来的蓝色眼睛和毛茸茸的金色头发很容易取得了夏洛克的原谅，黑发的小海盗决定不跟他计较。  
“夏洛克，你为什么在这里？”最先反应过来的是格雷戈，迈克罗夫特直接被他弟弟的无耻行径震傻了。  
“哼，那不重要。”他没好气地哼了一声格雷戈，转而拿起他的海盗刀指向他的哥哥，“迈克罗夫特！你骗了妈咪可骗不了我！”夏洛克挥了挥他的海盗刀，无比地义愤填膺：“而且居然是雷斯垂德！”夏洛克的眼睛要冒火了，格雷戈是他最最最喜欢的陌生人了——居然就这样！被这个胖秃子！给抢走了！  
迈克罗夫特终于回过神来，他挑高了眉毛问：“所以……你，想怎样？”  
“嗨，别这样对他说话。”格雷戈直接打断了他，侧过身的表情比迈克罗夫特还要严肃。  
夏洛克抿紧了嘴唇，有些着恼，他不甘示弱地瞪着迈克罗夫特，迈克罗夫特也盯了回来，直到格雷戈生气地捅了他一下，他才告饶地举起手：“好吧，你想怎样？”  
约翰吃完了最后一口冰淇淋，舔了舔嘴角道：“夏洛克说他要审判你。”他说话还带着可怕的奶声奶气的鼻音，“我们布置了好久的审判室！”  
为了防止发生兄弟阋墙的局面，格雷戈蹲在了约翰面前，同时真的无比感兴趣道：“审判室？”  
“是的。审判室有沙发。”约翰点了点头，夏洛克也纡尊降贵地解释道：“我和约翰会在里面等你们，如果想好怎么解释就来敲门，你们会有十分钟的招供时间。”  
“不然呢？”迈克罗夫特觉得这些荒唐透了，他甚至被个丁点大的小东西给挑衅了，还是两个！  
“不然我就去告诉妈咪，还有雷斯垂德先生，他们会打断你的大鼻子的，迈克罗夫特。还有你——”夏洛克转头看向跟约翰在一旁窃窃私语地讨论冰淇淋好不好吃的格雷戈，“不要再勾引他吃那些东西了，他今天吃得够多了。”夏洛克皱着鼻子把自己的海盗帽扶正了，接着将捧着空碗的约翰抓着领回了客厅，他抓约翰的方式像是一只小豹子叼着另一只，磕磕绊绊地走进去——约翰没忘记贴心地阖上了那扇沉重的木门。  
“嗨他听起来就像你。”格雷戈摸了摸鼻子对着迈克罗夫特笑道。  
“上帝。”迈克罗夫特翻了个白眼，开始满客厅转了起来寻找自己的西洋剑。  
“而且他很关心你。”  
“恕我没法感受到。”  
“你得去参加这个，跟我一起。”  
“看在上帝的份上……”他嘀咕道：“知道我宁愿去面对哪一个审判吗？——”  
格雷戈眨了眨眼：“迈克罗夫特。”  
“——末日审判。那个真的还更轻松一点。格雷戈，你不能逼我去配合他。”  
“那是你的弟弟。以及你弟弟的好朋友，最好的朋友。”  
“他们一个七岁！一个五岁！”  
“噢我还以为他们同岁……”格雷戈自顾自地琢磨道：“所以夏洛克不仅逃学，还去幼儿园把约翰给拐走了吗？华生家会不会在找他？”  
这会儿迈克罗夫特已经不知道翻了第几个白眼，道：“今天周三，约翰下午不上学，夏洛克本来是去春游的，他甚至不用脑子就可以编一个理由就可以骗过所有人了。”  
“天呐，他可真聪明。”格雷戈感慨道。  
迈克罗夫特用一种这还用说的神情扯动了一下嘴角。

墙壁的另一边，约翰正坐在地毯的中间捧着另一种口味儿的冰淇淋，他吃完了之前的草莓味，夏洛克给他换了香草味的。如果非要追究，这大概是夏洛克自控力不足的铁证，他从来不能拒绝约翰用那双蓝眼睛而提出的任何索求。而夏洛克，他挥着那把非常沉的刀，一圈又一圈地围着约翰打转，直到把约翰绕晕了。  
他的小脑袋里疯狂地涌动着好几十种审问的方式，但他被最本源的问题打倒了，他问自己，还要说出来问约翰：“我们该给他们定什么罪呢？”  
“罪？”约翰从地上站了起来，他捧着碗道：“会被抓起来吗？”  
这像是提醒了夏洛克，他摸着自己的下巴道：“你觉得他们需要被抓起来吗？”  
约翰摇了摇头，“我喜欢格雷戈。”  
夏洛克忽然戒备了起来，“别想了，格雷戈不会喜欢你的。”  
“为什么？”  
“他喜欢迈克罗夫特，你都看到他们干那些事情了。”  
约翰的嘴巴撅了起来，他想了一会儿道：“可是你也很喜欢格雷戈。”  
“谁说的！我才不喜欢他！”  
“你比我还可怜，夏洛克，因为我没有你那么喜欢格雷戈。”  
黑发的小海盗被自己的船员气到了，他指着冰淇淋的碗问约翰还要不要吃了，如果还要就不许说他喜欢格雷戈。但出乎他意料的是，约翰坚定地拒绝了，他甚至把碗塞进了夏洛克的手里，来为自己一句谎话也不说的立场佐证。  
这简直太可恶了，夏洛克生气了，结果约翰比他还生气，他蹲在地上抱住自己的腿坚决不要理睬夏洛克。这让夏洛克想破了脑袋，也没想到什么办法打败在地上蹲成一朵小蘑菇的约翰。他只好又去给约翰挖了一个小冰淇淋球，很小的那种，他不怕约翰吃太多会抢走他的那份，他更害怕约翰吃坏肚子。反正福尔摩斯家的冰淇淋有很多，而顾客只有约翰和迈克罗夫特两位。  
就在约翰被哄得回心转意继续担任夏洛克的船员时，格雷戈·雷斯垂德拉着迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯敲响了审判室的大门。他们一前一后分别带着敬畏好奇以及无聊至死的表情踏入了客厅，而夏洛克已经坐在了自己的王位上——一个架在沙发上的矮脚圆木凳，沙发太软，这让王位有些颠簸——约翰坐在他身侧的沙发上。他们俩的面前铺了一块动物的皮革，迈克罗夫特眼角抽了抽，他认得出这是他们父亲书房挂在墙上的那一块，老福尔摩斯先生成年时猎到的鹿，现在被他的小儿子拿来审判他的大儿子。  
夏洛克冲约翰点了点头，约翰尽职尽责地请格雷戈和迈克罗夫特坐下——当然只有格雷戈很听话，他还大力地拽了一下迈克罗夫特的裤腿，要求他也跟他一起坐下来。  
于是犯人和主审官都各就各位了。  
“你想问点什么？”迈克罗夫特即使坐在地上，眼神也十分高高在上。  
夏洛克嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，“你们什么时候认识的？”  
“我们是初中同学。”格雷戈态度很积极，“不过高中分开了，他上的学校学费太贵，我家里负担不起。”  
夏洛克挥了挥海盗刀，意思是下一题：“那在一起呢？”  
“前不久。”回答的人是迈克罗夫特，显然他和夏洛克都想起了前不久上演的那次对峙，为首的是福尔摩斯太太，而迈克罗夫特竟然真的让福尔摩斯太太以为他并没有谈恋爱。  
“是你去主动找雷斯垂德的？”  
“我去找他的。”格雷戈抢答道。  
夏洛克很不满意这个答案，但他放过了这个问题，他开始问下一题了，而约翰无聊地玩起了他的裤脚上的纽扣，弄得他有一点痒，“约翰，别动我的裤子。”他侧过头警告道，迈克罗夫特嗤笑了一声，这引来了格雷戈的怒目而视。说真的，迈克罗夫特完全不知道格雷戈对小孩子莫名其妙的喜爱是从哪里来的。  
“你们在一起是认真的吗？要永远在一起吗？”约翰无视了夏洛克，冲着坐在地上的两人道，体贴地让审判继续进行。夏洛克拽了一下约翰的领子，约翰显然越俎代庖了。  
迈克罗夫特被问得愣住了，这份怔愣让他愧疚难安地反应过来，望向格雷戈企图做一些解释。格雷戈在两个小朋友看不见的地方勾了勾他的手指，向约翰道：“很认真。但是以后的事情谁知道呢……这个答案你满意吗？”  
约翰舔舔自己的嘴唇，不好意思地笑了，他喃喃地解释道：“我妈妈总是这么问我姐姐。哈莉只会说操你的和去你的。”说完他咯咯地笑了笑，夏洛克显然也觉得很有趣，他们家人可从来不说脏话，话说回来，无论约翰做了什么，夏洛克都会很着迷。迈克罗夫特则不赞同地皱起了眉毛。  
“脏话可不好……夏洛克，还有很多问题吗？”  
夏洛克连忙点了点头，他问：“为什么你们要在一起？你们不是最好的朋友吗？”  
这个问题可比刚刚那个难多了，格雷戈和迈克罗夫特对视了一眼，关键是，迈克罗夫特完全不想让夏洛克知道答案，于是他高深莫测道：“等你长大了……”  
“现在我就长大了！”  
“显然还不够，我的弟弟。你得有点耐心。”  
格雷戈帮腔道：“是的，等你遇到你喜欢的那个人你就知道了。”  
“约翰就是我喜欢的人。”夏洛克皱着眉头，很不满意这种敷衍。  
“但约翰是你最好的朋友。”  
“雷斯垂德也是你最好的朋友。”  
迈克罗夫特没有继续跟他辩解，因为他知道夏洛克会反驳些什么，于是他做了让夏洛克铭记一生的回答，“那么就去试试吧，等你像我们这么大的时候，你不就知道了？向实践精神致敬，夏洛克。”  
夏洛克哼了一声没有睬他，成人世界总有那么多的不能解释和无法言喻。但显然占了年岁上风的那位福尔摩斯还不肯消停，他接着道：“当然了，我的弟弟，我更愿意相信以你的作风你会成为无可匹及的人。如果你的运气够好，希望到时候你会记得给自己来一场审判，看看那时你能否得偿所愿得到答案。”  
这话连格雷戈都觉得很过火，夏洛克却陷入了沉思，但让谁也没想到的是，真正生气的是坐在一旁的约翰，他把手里的冰淇淋碗直接丢到了迈克罗夫特昂贵的裤子上，漫开的黏腻的奶油淌了他一裤子，他从沙发上跳了下来站在地上，指着迈克罗夫特的鼻子生气道：“不许你欺负夏洛克！”  
格雷戈忙着找纸擦那些污渍，连夏洛克都被约翰的举动吓着了，不知所措地站在约翰边上，迈克罗夫特反而真正地微笑起来，手向后支在地上，询问道：“我怎么欺负他了？”  
“你让他审判……他自己！”约翰找不到精准的说法，生气地握起了拳头。  
“但现在是他在审判我和格雷戈。”  
“得了吧。”格雷戈收拾着一团糟的纸巾，离开房间前还不忘吐糟迈克罗夫特，他总是在跟夏洛克较真，看在上帝的份上，他比夏洛克大了足足有十岁！  
“那是因为你骗了夏洛克，这很过分！”约翰毫不让步，“所以要被惩罚。”  
“噢，华生先生，我完全同意你的看法。”迈克罗夫特微笑道：“那么夏洛克逃学就为了这场审判好来破坏我和格雷戈，你觉得哪一个更过分呢？”  
这让正直的小华生先生为难了，老实说，要不是夏洛克拿冰淇淋引诱他，他是不会离开妈妈给他放好饮料和漫画书的房间的。他支支吾吾地看了看脸已经扭到一边去的夏洛克，又看了看迈克罗夫特，蔫头蔫脑地承认道：“夏洛克更过分。”  
“约翰！”夏洛克跺脚怒道。  
所以当格雷戈回到房间时，就看见夏洛克被气得浑身发抖的模样，他不由地在心里发誓，绝对绝对不能让这两个兄弟在他眼皮子底下以外的地方单独相处。而约翰只是继续道：“不过你不可以惩罚夏洛克，我会保护他的，”他踩在地毯上赤裸的小脚掌转了一个方向，扯了扯夏洛克的海盗肩章道：“你不用害怕。我能打过他。”  
格雷戈忍不住哈哈笑了起来，约翰不赞同地踢了迈克罗夫特一脚，道：“你可以让格雷戈不要再笑了吗，我要不喜欢他了。”——格雷戈安静了，他觉得约翰的胆子可真大。  
迈克罗夫特也笑了，道：“那你能管好夏洛克吗？”  
“我想我会试试看的。”约翰可爱地皱了一下鼻子，凑到回心转意的夏洛克面前，夏洛克问他要干嘛，约翰问他能不能再吃一个冰淇淋球，而夏洛克爽快地答应了。就像是这场审判从未存在过，等他们两个走向厨房时，格雷戈问迈克罗夫特：“你明明知道夏洛克是关心你，为什么还要气他？”  
“噢亲爱的格雷戈，他生气我抢走了你……我可是很较真的。”他理着自己的裤子，如此回答道。  
厨房里，夏洛克站在椅子上整个上本身都探进了冰箱，他每次帮约翰挖冰淇淋球都很费劲，而这次他甚至拿出了买好的蛋筒，企图给他忠实的小船员满满地添上两个！约翰踮着脚扒着冰箱的边缘看得目不转睛，哪怕是为了冰淇淋球，约翰发誓他也会保护夏洛克。当夏洛克将这个豪华版本的冰淇淋火炬递给约翰时，约翰开心地拥抱了夏洛克。他跟夏洛克一起坐在厨房的长椅子上，双脚荡在空中一翘又一翘。  
夏洛克安静了一会儿问约翰他刚刚做的是不是真的很过分，约翰拍了拍他的手，对于安慰别人他有一种无师自通的本领。好在夏洛克对此并没有真的往心里去，没一会儿他又去琢磨别的了，他想了想刚刚那场审判，又反思了自己和约翰在其中的表现，而当格雷戈不放心他们两个呆在厨房太久而过来察看时，便刚好听到夏洛克不能再严肃的声音对约翰说道：“关于那个实验，我觉得没有必要等上那么久，所以……要不要来试试？”

END


	11. 婚姻秘事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕婚后日常。

（上）  
在无端冒出一个妹妹并且顺利搞定之后，夏洛克最大的成就是花了两年追到约翰——在他认识约翰的第七年，看在上帝的份上，这让不少人都喜极而泣了。雷斯垂德在苏格兰场开了一瓶香槟，“从你们合伙在我眼皮子底下打了我的上司互相假装绑架走彼此开始，我就留着这瓶酒了。”探长对约翰如此解释道。  
不过这不重要。  
茉莉抱着她的小猫咪哭花了眼，她跟约翰不怎么熟，但事情的发展没有出乎她的意料，毕竟从那份绝密档案开始，她就知道他们之间有什么都不会令人奇怪。她写了长长的一封信给约翰，告诉约翰夏洛克都在她那里留下了怎样的斑斑劣迹——用尸体报告的格式。  
但这也不重要。  
重要的是，约翰今年三十六了，他这辈子又一次地坠入爱河，他得承认这有点频繁，以至于爱河河底至今还保留着他以前那些错乱纷杂的鞋印……但和一个男人？这倒是破天荒头一次。  
约翰不知道夏洛克会不会是个好情人。而之所以有这个困扰，是因为约翰刚跟夏洛克干了第一次那档子事……背入一次，侧入一次。而这让约翰彻底意识到——他根本不了解到底该怎么配合一个男人——不过他也没有告诉夏洛克全程他都痛得有些萎靡，虽然对方是夏洛克这个事实就足以让他咽下抱怨的话语……但还是，不得不说，有点糟糕。  
不想再有第二次的那种糟糕。  
当约翰一个人躺在床上因为不适而起不来时他有些悲惨地这么想着。而夏洛克正睡在他的旁边，脑袋偎在自己的肩膀上，手脚固执地缠住约翰的腰和腿。他看起来睡得不错，约翰想，很好，至少他们两个中有人是高兴的。  
但约翰还是没做好面对下一次的心理准备。上帝，这太难了。几个小时的痛感持续且靡靡地拉锯着你的神经，而你能想到的全部只有你的小兄弟垂头丧气……这实在是，太难了。他发誓他爱夏洛克，毕竟他没有因为这个跟夏洛克分手，只是不动声色地无视了夏洛克的性暗示。当他把手放在约翰的腰上，或者从背后搂住他，再或者在搂住他时情意绵绵地挨蹭着——这种约翰玩剩下的把戏——尽管说没有感觉倒是假的，但苦海无涯，悬崖勒马更重要一些。  
于是约翰在一周之后，收到了两封信。  
一封来自探长，打开之后里面掉出来一本色情杂志，非常色情，男女，男男，男女男。这是啥意思？雷斯垂德终于被夏洛克逼得要对约翰下手来报复他了？但色情杂志管什么用？除了对这里面的美女给自己打一发手枪之外？约翰在浴室里洗着手，边打开了通风扇。  
而另一封……在一周后……来自一家个人心理诊所，上面写着圣巴茨医院胡普医生的医疗转介。茉莉还贴心地附上卡片祝一切都好。  
约翰一头雾水地放下这些东西，接着确认了一遍他的确是收件人之后，以堪比夏洛克破案速度的方式连通了关窍。天杀的夏洛克福尔摩斯永远有两个可以沟通一切的朋友，他完全不在乎雷斯垂德是个直男也不在乎茉莉喜欢他，约翰简直能想象得出夏洛克是如何“客观”“冷静”“不含感情色彩”地掏出那份绝密档案，以来寻求实际的问题解决了。“只有朋友能保护你！”约翰曾经说过的话语回响在自己耳边，自食恶果，约翰皱着眉想到。  
事实上，比那还惨一点。  
夏洛克分别询问了探长和茉莉“你如何给你前妻性快感”以及“你如何得到性快感？”为了准确无误地描述这个，限制情景条件，他还附加补充了很多不经意的详细细节。  
雷斯垂德毫无人性地大笑，直至夏洛克愤然离去。茉莉就比较直接而单纯了：“我有个阴道，我猜。”  
这毫无帮助！夏洛克不能理解这世界上怎么会有这样的人类，他希望他们会因为这种答案毫无裨益而后悔内疚万分，毕竟夏洛克已经下调了他们在他求助名单上的位置。但夏洛克就是夏洛克，他能从世界万物中得到真谛与启示，他拥有别人无法匹及的大脑和卓越的想象力。  
“不，夏洛克，我拒绝跟你讨论这个。”  
“为什么？因为你的生物学得一团糟吗？鉴于你是个医生，人体方面的科目你是怎样蒙混过关的？”  
约翰忍住脾气也没有翻白眼，他在答应跟夏洛克在一起之后就暗自告诫自己别跟夏洛克一般见识，他告诉夏洛克：“我猜因为我没有阴道。”  
“非要有阴道才能讨论问题吗？那我们先讨论给你弄一个？”  
“怎么不是你去呢？我的经验比你多，想必效果会更好。”约翰面无表情地把手上的书塞进了书架里，等他回过头的时候看见夏洛克若有所思的表情不由打了个冷颤，他警告夏洛克不允许再想这件事。看在上帝的份上，你都有个阴茎了。  
“你就是不想跟我解决这个问题。”夏洛克看起来有点低落地陷在了沙发里，他甚至还说不准是不是故意地鼓了鼓腮帮。上帝啊。跟约翰在一起之后，有时候他比之前还要孩子气，这让约翰有点没辙。  
他并不是不想解决这个问题。而是一旦想到要跟夏洛克来正儿八经地讨论这件事情……约翰就不能再想下去了，他装模作样地泡了一壶茶，接着错把盐当成糖兑了进去，才想起家里没有方糖了。把泡好的茶倒了一杯放在夏洛克的手边，约翰拿起门口的夹克告诉夏洛克他要出去透透气。  
夏洛克把那句“你要去哪里”给咽了回去，他看着约翰穿过门廊一点点消失在视野的边缘。那天晚上约翰没有回来。夏洛克拉了一整夜的小提琴。  
直到第二天傍晚时分，约翰才跑上了楼梯，他手里拎着两个乐购的大袋子，像是平常一样下班才回到221B。夏洛克躺在沙发上举着书，冷冷地看着约翰把东西拎进厨房摆放，他金色的头发在墙壁的直线边缘愚蠢地若隐若现。而当约翰收拾停当走进起居室时，夏洛克又夸张地用书本遮住了脸。  
福尔摩斯版本的“我很不高兴”，约翰认得这个，他摸了摸鼻子拿了本小说坐到自己的单人沙发里去了。他点了外卖，不着急做饭，还有一个多小时的悠闲时光，何必跟夏洛克比幼稚。  
小说很好看，至少比起夏洛克拉长的脸，所以约翰愉悦地沉进了故事里，咯咯地笑起来时完全没注意到夏洛克蹲在了他的面前。他裸着双足，像是秃鹫那样敛着鸦黑的羽翼蹲在猎物的不远处，而当夏洛克以这副姿态和猎食者的眼神蹲在约翰的身前时，这十足地惊吓到了约翰。  
“上……你搞什么鬼？”约翰猛地把书拍在了一旁的茶几上，马克杯在颠簸的桌面上晃了好几圈又落下了，溅出的水滴落在四周。  
夏洛克还是阴鸷地盯着他，不说话，一副“我要你自己检讨”的表情。  
约翰伸手端起杯子抿了一口茶又放下了，揉了揉眉心道：“好吧，你要是不说话我就去睡觉了。外卖我帮你叫过了，宫保鸡丁不加橙皮……”他话还没说完，手腕就被夏洛克轻柔地握住了。约翰愣了一下，睁开眼疑惑地看向夏洛克。而夏洛克没有说话，他只是拉过约翰的手腕凑到自己的唇边，轻轻地啄了一下，像是小动物湿漉而又冰凉的长吻。  
“夏洛克……”约翰看着夏洛克低下去的头颅。  
“我答应你以后不私下去找雷斯垂德和茉莉·胡普。”夏洛克听起来声音有点闷，接着又变得愤愤不平：“但你也得答应我不要去找你的‘新鲜空气’谈心了。”  
“嗨，我们都得有点自由空间。”  
“……你保留了你的卧室。”他指的是三楼的房间，约翰的确没有取消自己的房间特权，但是——“所以呢？就算我睡在楼上，你也会每次都睡过来，有什么区别吗？”约翰伸手理了理夏洛克额前的碎发，不禁莞尔道。  
“那意味着你在生我的气，先是无视我的问题，继而打发我，接着出去透透气……”夏洛克握紧了约翰的手腕，他的嘴唇贴在约翰的脉搏点上，张张合合地开口说话就像是一把小刷子一遍又一遍地调戏着约翰的神经，这让约翰觉得很痒。  
“我想那只意味着我不会对你发火。”约翰憎恶吵架。  
“但如果你想锁上你的门意味着我不能撬开它，这会让你更生气，接着另一个死循环。”  
约翰哈哈笑出了声，“没错，你不可以撬开它。”  
“那问题就不能得到解决。你就是不肯面对问题所在。”夏洛克猛地挺直了脊背正视着约翰的脸，而当他昨天这么说完之后约翰就出了门，一夜未归，所以这次他牢牢地握住了约翰的手腕，不给他任何逃脱的可能性。  
“上帝，你还真的是……一点都不固执，嗯哼？”约翰抿了一个有些无奈的笑，但这个对于他这么一大把年纪脸皮又薄得像纸一样的人来说，真的有一些超过了，约翰觉得有些头疼，他用空着的另外一只手撑住了额头，看着面前的夏洛克开始思索起对策来，他道：“那你想要怎么办？”  
夏洛克露出一个无比伪善但又洋洋得意的笑容道：“都听我的？”  
约翰皱了皱眉，迟疑道：“也许。”  
“那么……”满意于约翰的答案，夏洛克也稍稍皱起了眉，他似是抱怨地嗔怪道：“我想要从‘这个’开始……”  
“哪个？”约翰有些迷糊，他看着夏洛克压下来的嘴唇。  
“睡吧，我的约翰……”夏洛克吻住了约翰的嘴唇，直到他呼吸平稳地睡了过去。不要乱喝你手边的东西，哪怕房间里只有你和你的室友。如果约翰还清醒，他一定会给出如下忠告。

“所以……这就是你半夜三更打电话给我让我‘无论发生什么都停下来并且赶到巴茨医院停尸房’的原因？”雷斯垂德的眼睛瞪得非常大，他正披着茉莉给他的毯子手里捧着一杯咖啡，他最近有点感冒而停尸房实在是太冷了，“上帝啊，我放弃假期睡眠的唯一原因就是你把约翰·华生——请注意那是我的好朋友——药倒了之后好来跟我们探讨为什么你们的性生活不和谐？上帝耶稣。”探长连连地发出长长的感慨，说真的，他正在内心天人交战要不要拘留逮捕夏洛克。  
“但这……这……”茉莉被猛地注视了，这让她有点磕巴，“这还是有点浪漫的，不是吗？”她抿了一个害羞的微笑而后发现还是抿自己杯子里的可可比较好。  
“浪漫？噢上帝……”雷斯垂德同情起了约翰。  
而作为当事人的夏洛克正聚精会神地坐在一架钢架床的后面，他面前显然摆着一具尸体，跟往常不同的是他用一张薄布将尸体盖了起来，并认真地掀起面向他的半边研究着什么。茉莉和雷斯垂德一站一坐在实验台后，完全不想知道连夏洛克都要遮起来的实验关于什么，尤其是关于他最近研究的课题。  
仰头喝完了杯中最后一滴咖啡，雷斯垂德决定做点什么，他了解夏洛克，不达目的誓不罢休，如果他不能自己痛快地来上一刀，那么一定会被夏洛克的固执折磨致死。“说真的，你为什么不直接去问约翰本人呢？”  
“我问过了。”夏洛克仍然注目着手上的活计。  
“那就做啊，你上他或者他上你，熟能生巧，你不是个天才还是什么其他的吗？”雷斯垂德将手里的杯子掷地有声地放在了桌面上，在他刚好说出“Fuck”这个字眼的时候，而茉莉像只小老鼠一样被那声音吓到了。  
夏洛克翻了个白眼，道：“现在人类已经无可救药到这种地步了吗，约翰应该早点告诉我的。”  
雷斯垂德立马翻了一个更大的白眼，茉莉插话道：“所以，谈话结果是什么？他对你没有兴趣？”夏洛克抬起头露出一个并不友善的眼神，茉莉解释道：“我是说，华生医生有过很多女朋友……”这句简直更糟。  
“哈哈，你是说他们根本不应该搅到一起。”探长摆了摆手对着茉莉教育道：“要知道，你对面那个一脸严肃地摆弄着尸体的家伙，苍白得像是个鬼似的那个，他可不会真的去问这些问题。之前有一次我们正在追捕一个犯人，他手里有人质，并且坐在桥边，跟我们对峙，我们请不起谈判专家，所有人都试过了只有约翰能撬开他的一点口风……”  
“真的吗？”茉莉惊奇道。  
无视了夏洛克的“上帝！雷斯垂德你就没别的事情好做了吗！”雷斯垂德接着道：“是的，因为他是约翰博客的忠实粉丝，而他开始问约翰一些……很私人的问题……比如，你跟那个疯子侦探住在一起是为了什么？这可不是个好问题。”雷斯垂德耸了耸肩膀道。  
茉莉点了点头，谁都知道他们两个搞在一起之前经历了些什么，还有他们不知道的。  
“但夏洛克为了躲避问题居然直接趁对方不备扑着那个犯人掉下了桥，看在上帝的份上，那底下可是泰晤士河！”  
“噢我可不知道全知全能成了你无人知晓的才能。”夏洛克褪掉了塑胶手套，双手动作着在整理些什么，最后将挂在一旁支架上的布放了下来，盖好。  
茉莉没在意雷斯垂德究竟说了什么，她只是看着夏洛克行云流水的动作，优雅，干练，带着一些戏剧化。“也许他只是，我不知道，只是为了帮你们解决案子。”茉莉将耳边的碎发挽了上去。  
“谢谢我们这里至少还有一个正常人。”夏洛克绕过几架铁架床走了过来，他端起茉莉早就替他泡好的黑咖啡喝了一口，“好了，问题是——”他放下了咖啡杯，“我需要你们两个去帮我说服约翰正确地面对这件事情并不可耻。而学习总是可以的，他完全可以在这方面再多得一个A。”  
雷斯垂德一脸严肃地听完了，接着捂住了自己的脸，他再次向上帝祷告道：“我只能做到当作这一切没有发生过——在约翰面前。这太诡异了，他连你都不愿意说，你居然要我们去跟他谈这个吗？”  
“Nope，”夏洛克一脸‘你居然这么想我’的表情道：“你们只需要说就好了，我会负责转达的，面对面交流只会让你们浪费约翰的时间，要知道已经有很多东西在浪费他的时间了。”  
“说什么……？”雷斯垂德皱着眉头。  
而夏洛克纡尊降贵地解释道：“论据？论点？你在大学里是这么学的吗？比如，我们现在在这里浪费时间，因为人们总是蠢到难以想象？”  
雷斯垂德觉得自己有点精疲力尽，他开始只想着一切快点结束了，几乎是自暴自弃，他道：“了解了。呃……假设伴侣之间需要坦诚？……我想这应该算一个。”  
“Nice try。”夏洛克带着一副‘一切事情终于上了正轨’的欣慰表情。  
“这是一种沟通方式，通过……这些……可以更了解彼此？”茉莉捧着杯子补充道。  
“啊为了努力拯救你不继续做出什么耸人听闻的事情——我想，约翰绝对值得一枚和平奖章。”  
“真的？我可不会这么说，”茉莉忽然问道：“我觉得他们在一起之后比以前疯多了。”  
雷斯垂德刮了刮眉毛，“至少好消息是现在他们不可以为彼此作证了。”  
“嗯，但可以为对方的手术签字。”  
“……呃留着他们至少还是有点用的，毕竟有些麻烦事托给他很方便。”  
“噢。”茉莉和雷斯垂德对视了一眼，里面包含着一些夏洛克完全读不懂但是约翰可以的东西，糟糕的是，约翰现在并不能帮他，这让夏洛克感觉有点糟。  
当然那段对话并没有持续非常久，茉莉把值班室的钥匙丢给了夏洛克，并要求他明天早上替自己打卡签到，这意味着她会有一个可以在家做做饭逗逗猫的周一早上。而雷斯垂德会羡慕得快要死去。  
他们离开巴茨的时候是凌晨一点，外面飘着细小的雨点，几乎碎成了雾状，在灯光底下亮闪闪的，而茉莉站在路崖上，她手里举着雷斯垂德的伞。雷斯垂德正弯着腰，对着街灯翻自己的口袋——他打算开车送茉莉回家，但是他没找到自己的车钥匙。  
“大概丢在楼上了，我上去拿一下。”雷斯垂德道。  
而茉莉忽然问他：“他什么时候学会体谅别人？”  
“什么？”已经走开两步的雷斯垂德皱着眉回过头，很快又反应过来，“噢你是说他对约翰？大概是……”  
“不，我是说别人，除开你我，约翰以外的人。”茉莉咬着自己的嘴角，她的脸上透露着一股子单纯的好奇，像是要寻根究底的夏洛克——这让雷斯垂德停了下来。  
雷斯垂德仰着头看着街边被纷纷雨碎装点的很漂亮的街灯思索良久道：“永不。”  
“是吗？”茉莉将雨伞递给雷斯垂德道：“可是他今天给一具尸体盖上了布……你还要上去拿钥匙吗？”  
被信息量淹没的雷斯垂德道：“啊不了，我想起我还有一把备用钥匙——就——黏在——”他弯腰够了下来，向茉莉展示道：“车底盘上。”

被药晕的约翰从停尸台上爬起来之后，有整整一个星期都在晚上锁好了自己的房门，而夏洛克觉得这个世界十分可笑和荒唐，连心理预期建设都不算数了，婚姻还有什么可被拯救的。他浑身散发着一种颓唐的气息绝望地倒在沙发里，像是凝成了一件摆设，除了约翰定期向他投喂、把他丢进浴室之外，两个人几乎不交谈。  
当然绝大部分原因是除了挑剔约翰正在看的小说或者电影外，他根本没啥好跟约翰聊的。毕竟他没心情讲故事而约翰没心情做爱。  
约翰把自己所有的精力似乎都放在了他前途渺茫的事业上，他从周一开始早去晚退，晚上回来吃顿饭，接着又出去，直到睡前才回来。他身上没有酒气没有乱七八糟的痕迹，只有医院里特有的消毒水的味道。但夏洛克可不相信一个全职助手在自己半心半意的医学事业能有什么突破，否则这一定是一部感人的成功人生套路的电视剧典范。  
夏洛克一边把一本大部头的书塞进书架，一边忿忿不平地想，而他只能做那个在每集结尾给约翰一个含泪拥抱的角色。噢，还有无穷无尽的争吵，反正通常来说这类角色的标签都是“永不用互相刻薄以外的方式解决问题”。好像除了指责之外，这个文明社会已经不能接受别的沟通方式了……这一定是个噩梦，这就是为啥他从来都不看电视剧的原因。  
夏洛克看着表，又倒回了沙发上，约翰还有五分钟进家，而他迅速地伪装好了一动未动的假象。像是这样的抗议示威他可以做上很多天，毕竟目前连他自己创下的记录都没有打破，即使夏洛克一直怀疑这样安静的方式对约翰究竟有没有效……  
噢。夏洛克猛地坐了起来。  
噢。他好像明白了什么。

那天晚上他被扔了出来。  
“如果你要跟我吵架，那么也许在一起不是个合适的决定。上帝，我这辈子已经受够了争吵。”  
你还说你受够了鲜血和伤口呢。当然夏洛克没有把这句话说出来。  
他只是窝在麦克罗夫特书房的躺椅里，挥舞着双手让麦克罗夫特离他远一点，他不需要什么忠告。尤其是对象是他哥的时候，看在随便谁的份上，麦克罗夫特还没对象呢，怎么会了解婚姻的苦楚？这简直搞笑。  
“也许你要做的只是真的去和他谈一谈。而不是药晕了之后再谈。”麦克罗夫特离开房间前这么说道。  
而夏洛克窝在缎面的躺椅里翻了一个白眼，顺手把地上的毯子捡起来，盖在了身上。

（下）  
那一架吵得很凶。先是夏洛克单方面的指责和挑衅，很快就演变成针对约翰人身弱点的攻击，还是夏洛克为别人量身定制的那种刻薄，任谁都不能心平气和。  
“你到底怎么了？”约翰头疼地揉着太阳穴，而夏洛克依然在对他的信任危机大放厥词：“你就是不肯相信我！”  
“我不相信你？”那一瞬间约翰几乎要出离愤怒了，他转开脑袋不知是怒是笑地吸了一口气，接着质问道：“那怎样才算是相信？躺在停尸间里还不够？非要我跳起来大声欢呼你说得对？”  
而后梦境变得尖锐而模糊，争吵的声音像是诡谲的白噪音，夏洛克没有回忆起自己说了什么，他只记得约翰是多么出离愤怒地指着他的鼻子让他滚。  
这太过了。以至于在梦继续之前，夏洛克就意识到自己在做梦。于是梦境消退……他盖着毯子，只剩下睡意昏沉。  
不知过了多久，令他睁开眼的是拂过他脸颊的手指，温柔而小巧，那是约翰的手。夏洛克还没睁开眼就捉住了约翰，而约翰正如他所愿地坐在他的身前，温柔得有些伤感地看着他，眼睛底下还有两个发青的眼袋，他过了一阵子才开口道：“你这个白痴。”  
“嘘……”夏洛克径直打断了他的话，往躺椅的深处让了让位置，好让约翰能到他身体蜷成的怀抱里，他吻约翰的手指，甚至还能闻到指缝里须后水的味道。  
约翰总是比夏洛克想得要更好。他干脆地跟夏洛克躺在了一起，他抱住这个让他生气的大蠢蛋，又同时让自己被夏洛克抱住，他对夏洛克半是抱怨半是歉意道：“你是不是从来不敢在脑子里装点正常的东西……我的确不该把你赶出来，但你总是这么出乎意料。”  
夏洛克并不在意这一点，他把鼻子埋进约翰的头发里，浅薄的汗味和洗发水的味道，今天一定是个晴天。他想象着约翰是怎样顶着太阳来麦克罗夫特家找他的。  
“嘿，你根本不在听我说话。”约翰在夏洛克怀里翻了一个白眼，他拽了拽夏洛克的卷发，继续抱怨：“现在你倒不心急着证明你的真理了。”  
而夏洛克不敢苟同地沉默着，他的手掌从约翰的肩头宽慰地抚过，沿着背脊的曲线，一路滑到腰胯处。他喜欢约翰，喜欢得一分一秒都不舍得浪费，他怎么敢埋怨他心急。  
“我参加了一个课程……”约翰说完便用手把夏洛克的脑袋又按了回去，阻止了他一探究竟的欲望。毕竟承认这个对约翰来说挺难为情，“你知道这些课程通常来说都没有什么用……而且互助小组简直是噩梦，每个人围成圈坐在一起，轮流说出自己的故事，似乎彼此倾听心声就可以解决问题……从阿富汗回来那会儿我就拒绝这个了。”  
“所以？”夏洛克角度刁钻地吻他通红的耳廓，他终于知道这一星期以来约翰那可怕的出勤率的原因了。  
“但这次我没拒绝。”  
“噢。”夏洛克感兴趣地发出声音，“感想如何？”  
“感谢上帝，跟他们坐在一起，我觉得自己没有哪一刻会更普通了……你绝对想不到那里都有些什么人……而且，咨询侦探？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“那绝对是最普通的职业，一点都不吓人。正常极了。”  
“早都告诉过你了。”夏洛克得意地从约翰唇角偷了一个吻。“拉低平均值的可不是我。”  
约翰赞同地笑了两声，他从夏洛克的胸口撑了起来，居高临下地看着他道：“第一课就是学会倾听与坦诚……我不想再听你那套沟通都是没效率的理论了……我觉得你倒是真的应该去听听。”  
“他们允许伴侣加入？”夏洛克皱着眉怀疑起这种互助会那微薄的专业性，“这会破坏平衡。”  
“事实上，”约翰耸了耸肩，“他们鼓励。而且我觉得这不会比你邀请雷斯垂德和茉莉更糟糕。”  
夏洛克也耸了耸肩，他看似随意地将话题转走道：“那么……你的故事是什么？华生医生。”他伸手揽住约翰的腰，让约翰趴在他的身上，他比他长出的那么一截，正好一上一下地兜住了约翰。  
而约翰开始舔着嘴唇有些支吾起来，“你知道……我或多或少，也算是有点名气……好吧，沾了你的光。”  
夏洛克哼了一声。  
“有人认出我来了。”他眨了眨眼，那双浑然无辜的蓝眼睛。  
这在情理之中，但夏洛克还是没有懂重点在哪里。  
“所以我的故事，”约翰说了开头不好意思再说下去，佯怒地拎了一下夏洛克的嘴角，“快推理，大侦探。”  
“推理什么？”  
“我会说怎样一个关于我‘另一半’的故事？”  
“狡猾的医生！”夏洛克忽然顿悟，“你都栽赃给我了！”  
“哈哈，不，我没有栽赃给你，我可没说你的名字。”  
“这可不好笑！人人都知道你跟福尔摩斯在一起了！”  
约翰还是笑得停不下来，“对，要知道，我的‘另一半’只是……没做过这个，和男人，我是指。”约翰刻意保持着某种平淡无奇的语调，双眼眯起的模样带着点狡黠，“那有点吓到他了。”  
但是他在坦白。这比夏洛克想得更好，他容忍了约翰这种保全气概的方式，虽然他看不出来有什么必要。  
“如果你想的话，我们可以换一下。”夏洛克无所谓道，他只是想和约翰更近一些，用其他人不能拥有约翰的方式罢了。  
约翰摇了摇头，“不是位置的问题。”  
而其他更多的，约翰就不肯说了。  
接着他们又试了一次，就在麦克罗夫特家的浴室里。“天啊，麦克罗夫特真的会非常、非常生气的。”约翰边说边喘着气，夏洛克像头小牛犊一样把他推倒在浴室的大理石台面上。  
夏洛克转了转眼睛，吻了吻约翰的锁骨道：“专心。你的课都白上了吗？”但这个时候说话是多余的，夏洛克直接伸手握住了约翰藏在内裤里的阴茎，“抓住你了。”  
但最令约翰惊奇的却是——“真的吗？你确定我不需要为我们的安危考虑吗？你把你哥哥的投影仪搬进了浴室，夏洛克，你要拿它做什么？”  
而夏洛克只是伸出了手指，沿着约翰的系带磨了磨，约翰立刻被那一阵窜上脊椎的快感激得挺了挺腰，他咬住嘴唇，一只手握住夏洛克撑在他脑袋边的胳膊以寻求支撑，不再说话了。  
“物尽其用，反正他也不会用这个看电影的，他更喜欢……古老一点的方式。”夏洛克用手掌辗转着每一个角度，看着约翰睁着湿漉漉的眼望着自己，喉咙里时不时地溢出些兜不住的声响。好在对于夏洛克来说，给予快感并不是一件难事，他想要那种声音也不是难事。  
“你学得真快。”约翰闭上了眼睛接受那些吻，他喜欢夏洛克给他的手活，上次就很好，这次比上次还要好。  
夏洛克满足地哼了一声，他吻约翰的眼睛，敞开的衬衫下的一切，他亲吻约翰的乳头，圆圆的肚脐，约翰没有再在夏洛克往下探索的时候紧绷着每一块肌肉，像是随时随地要整装出逃。  
夏洛克奖励地持续撸动着约翰阴茎，这会儿没人再去惦记着一旁的投影仪了，他用另一只手的拇指挨蹭过约翰湿润的嘴唇，深深地看了约翰一眼。他低下头，蜻蜓点水般地吻过约翰阴茎的头部，舌尖沿着侧面留下湿漉漉的一条线，接着是落在会阴处的一个湿吻。那让约翰脑子发热得收紧了胯部，他下意识收拢膝盖，却被夏洛克一个狠抿弄得丢盔卸甲，直接交代了出来。  
夏洛克摸着他的腰线，揉弄他的臀部，约翰还雾蒙蒙地沉浸在高潮的余韵里，而夏洛克已经等不及了。他站在冰凉的地砖上推着约翰的腿弯向上，约翰便将腿抬了起来收在身前，直到夏洛克拍了拍他的大腿，他才意识到夏洛克是让他往里面挪一挪。  
“太窄了，你会掉下去的。”尽管如此，约翰还是想办法给夏洛克让了点位置。只是一掌的宽度，夏洛克居然直接跪了上来，约翰被他压在了身后的镜子上，“镜子会不会掉下来？”约翰对着夏洛克贴上来的嘴唇喘气道。  
“如果会呢。”  
“刷你的卡。”约翰眨了眨眼道。  
“成交。”  
天知道夏洛克从哪里摸出来个套子，穿在了身下。但这个姿势并不好动，尤其是当夏洛克压进来的时候，圆且粗的头部，尽管有了润滑力道又压得很里。但那股子不容错认的蛮劲还是几乎让约翰以为夏洛克抵错了地方。  
不过，上帝，要是走错了位置才不会这么痛。他对这种侵入式的钝痛始终不能适应，只有脑子里充斥的脏话让他感觉到宽慰。他绷不住地要卸掉腰劲，而夏洛克快准狠地一把搂住他一侧的腿弯，直接固定在了身侧。  
“操！”约翰从牙缝里抿出这个字，头部进去了，但痛感完全没有消失。这下，约翰几乎是半悬在空中，只靠自己的手撑着台面，那种稍有不慎就会掉下去的感觉悬在他的头顶，像是一柄直指的钢剑。  
夏洛克抚慰般地吻了吻约翰的耳后，继续往里探，厚实柔韧的内壁裹得很紧，约翰不放松他们两个人都受罪，贴在一起热得直喘气。夏洛克被箍得不上不下，像是过了大半天，约翰满头是汗地问他进去没有，而夏洛克也只能顶着一头汗地哄着约翰快了。再在约翰放松的时候往里进，肉贴肉地磨。  
一开始约翰手还能堪堪揽着夏洛克的后背，忍不住了就攥起了拳头，等夏洛克进到太深的地方，他费了好大劲才没把让夏洛克出去的话喊出来。  
直到约翰将指甲嵌进了夏洛克的后颈皮肤，夏洛克才估摸着大概到了约翰的底线。他试探性地抽插动作，约翰垂手狠捶了台面两下，他像是拼命想控制住自己已然控制不住的哭喘。  
夏洛克没有心软，他搂紧了约翰的腰，坚定地进出着，约翰被撞出连续的喊声。又过了一会儿，痛感似乎是麻木了，约翰显得好多了，他摸了一把脸上的汗，又伸手去摸两个人交合的地方。  
“怎么了？”夏洛克问他。  
没出血。所以约翰摇了摇头，他喘着气说没什么，接着咬着夏洛克的嘴唇舔进他的嘴里。接吻大概是他现在最喜欢的事情了，跟手活不相上下，都很爽。  
夏洛克第一次结束的时候，直接射在了里面，等他退出还半硬着的阴茎时，那里收缩成一个圆圆的小孔。约翰伸手摸了摸，像是合不拢一样，虽然理性告诉他这种担心毫无必要。夏洛克就势捉住了他别在腰后的手，像是擒拿犯人一样将他推了一把，吻在他的后腰，道：“你好紧。”  
约翰翻了一个白眼，“你别指望我会夸你很大。”  
夏洛克喷笑了一声，“赞美收到。”  
“自恋狂。”  
夏洛克拿着浴巾垫在约翰的身下，又拿了别的毛巾沾着温水清理两个人。麦克罗夫特一向会生活，黑框的窗格外是欲滴的绿叶，透过毛玻璃洒下柔和的绿色光影，让浴室里也不觉得闷热。约翰懒懒地躺在洗手台上，虽然不舒服但还能凑合，他又想起一旁的投影仪来，问道：“所以你打算展示些什么？”他绝对不相信夏洛克没有准备。  
夏洛克没睬他，转而问了另一个问题，“还是很疼？”  
约翰蓦地脸红了，他都能感觉到贴着他的夏洛克的皮肤有多么温凉，简直是不能更鲜明的对比，“是的……但不是疼的问题……”约翰老老实实地说道。  
不是疼痛？那么……夏洛克屏住了呼吸。也许他真的需要去正视这个问题了，不管怎样说，也许约翰就是个彻头彻尾的异性恋……想到这个他就没法儿继续呼吸了。  
“夏洛克？……夏洛克？”约翰拍了拍他的脸，大概是夏洛克的脸色忽然变得有些难看，约翰的眼神里都透露着担忧，“你还好吗？”  
“如果，”夏洛克深深吸了一口气，“如果你真的不想要这个，我可以……”他努力吞咽了一下，“我可以……”约翰盯着他绞紧毛巾的手指，注视着他将这句话说完：“我们可以不用做这个。你不用委屈自己。”  
约翰几乎从脸红到了脖子，“所以经历了这么多天之后，你决定只靠手活过下去了？”  
而夏洛克一副被点醒的样子，点头重复道：“噢还有这个。”天知道他脑子里刚刚做好了什么打算，但他看上去还是装作一副游刃有余的样子，“是的，我觉得没有这个也挺好……我支持节制的生活。”  
“真有说服力。”约翰脸上的红晕更深了一点，他用手捂了一下，期期艾艾地在心里挣扎了半天，忽然问道：“那如果我想要怎么办？”  
“想要什么？”夏洛克一脸纯良地望过来。  
“这个。”约翰的声音像是蚊子哼。  
夏洛克显然是懂了，遇上这类事情他的大脑似乎就停转了，他疑惑道：“可是你觉得很痛。”  
约翰这回又嘟囔了一句什么，比上次的声音还小。  
夏洛克脸色一变，约翰就立马大声道：“喜欢！喜欢还不行吗……”他握住夏洛克的胳膊，叹了一口气，他不知道怎么说，尽管很疼，但疼痛不是问题……问题是……感觉太好了一些——不止是太好，约翰在内心纠正——已经好得超过他可以负荷的范围了……但这些他不知道怎么跟夏洛克解释，只好保证道：“真的。”  
夏洛克还是很狐疑，不太相信的眼神。  
约翰只好顾左右而言他道：“你……打算用它放什么的？给我看看？”他用眼神扫过那个投影仪。  
结果居然是教学电影。字面意思上的那种。这可比成人电影罕见多了。  
“你从哪里搞来的？”然而聚精会神的只有约翰一个，他趴在浴缸里，盯着对面的墙上，投影效果好极了。而夏洛克正忙着吻他的肩膀，他向约翰宣称第二次是最舒服的，说什么也不肯让约翰错过。  
然而看了一会儿一板一眼的教学，约翰一点兴致也没有，虽然被热水泡得有些熏熏然，但依然深刻地意识到夏洛克大概真的是不同于常人。  
“这就是你的研究成果？在咨询了雷斯垂德和茉莉之后？从随便哪个网站上下了一个同性性交教程？”  
“哼，不止他们……”  
约翰目瞪口呆，“你是不是希望全伦敦都知道我们在这上面搞砸了？”  
接着夏洛克吐出一个名字，约翰绝对意想不到的名字，而夏洛克对此解释道：“她说她睡过男护士。”  
“上帝。”约翰呻吟着被分开了腿，夏洛克拖着他的腰又一次沉到了他的里面，像是热刀切黄油那样轻而易举，约翰模糊地意识到也许这就是所谓的熟能生巧。  
夏洛克动情地抽插着，他脸上写着享受两个字，并且坚持告诉约翰他已经被操开了。  
“如果你可以……啊哈……不说话……嗯……我也会觉得……”约翰猛地攥起了拳头，咬牙切齿道：“很享受！……慢点！……”  
而这次夏洛克是真的游刃有余地动作着，吻在约翰的唇角道：“知道第二课是什么吗？”  
约翰说不上是喘了一口气还是发出疑惑，他的脑子已经被快感吃掉了，“什么第二课？”  
“先是倾听和坦诚。接着是奖赏与反馈……”  
“奖赏？什么跟什么？”约翰越听越糊涂。  
“是的，约翰，你知道你很喜欢这个吗？”夏洛克勾着聪明的笑容，俯下含住了约翰胸前的乳头，他极尽能事地吮吸出约翰热情的呻吟。  
“而最后，”夏洛克眨了眨眼道：“你会习惯这个的。我保证。”

END


	12. One of Lifetimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg日常

当约翰坐在九月里某个安静的午后，边听着夏洛克坚持给某个住在他肚子里的小家伙做胎教而播放的莫扎特，边抚摸着自己鼓胀起来的肚子放空时，忽然发现整件事比他想象得要更自然。从他发现自己怀孕，到两个人决定留下这个孩子，一切都是那么地平缓。  
而今他的小租客终于住满五个月，让约翰甩开了那些过于频繁的呕吐，恢复了食欲，尽管那让他在过去的一个月内吃下了数量恐怖的食物和酸奶，约翰也依然非常感激。虽说酸奶对于约翰像是女人才爱吃的零嘴，他更习惯茶与没有糖和奶的苦咖啡。  
但就在一个月前，酸奶像是天外飞星划破漆黑的苍穹那样落进他的脑子里时，约翰感到了一阵口舌生津的饥饿感。那鼓舞着他从空调屋里换上外衣，不去介怀自己看起来如何——刚显怀的三四个月，他像个有啤酒肚的男人——走遍了三家不同的连锁超市，将自己看上去就有尝一尝愿望的酸奶都买了回去。他塞满了整个冰箱保鲜室的上层，各种口味的酸奶，花花绿绿的包装纸，让约翰有种坐拥一座酸奶山的快乐。  
当夏洛克回来看到这一切时，仅仅只是富有戏剧性地噢了一声，附赠一个清晰的、讨人喜欢的微笑，他亲吻约翰的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇。抱着约翰在沙发里彼此抚摸和嗅闻，他们交换信息素，让彼此感觉舒适。聊着案发现场那些彼此从不厌烦的内部话题，尽管对于其他人来说有些无聊和莫名其妙，但还是让两个人靠在一起笑作一团。  
夏洛克提议用他新学到的瑞典式按摩奖赏约翰，为了他不再同过去四个月那样排斥任何食物，他的神情像是约翰完成一桩拯救了伦敦而值得嘉奖的壮举那样。这让约翰感到快乐和甜蜜，比拥有酸奶山更甚。  
尽管过程并不顺利，夏洛克总是在挑剔地要求约翰摆好姿势，头部不够放松，仰躺时手心应该朝下而不是随意展开……当约翰他足够被惹恼时，夏洛克才退而求其次地宣布他们的按摩从头部开始。约翰只好小心地在夏洛克放在起居室地板上的毯子里躺下，而夏洛克比他更早地跪在那里，并要求约翰将头枕在他并起的双腿上。那称不上享受，硌人的膝盖骨骼，硬邦邦的大腿肌肉，约翰圆圆的后脑勺像是睡在了一个小斜坡上。他觉得，如果夏洛克觉得腿麻而起身的话，他一定会被阻到呼吸。  
这些乱七八糟的想法最终都被那双手指的触摸所拂去，对准头顶穴位的揉按，面部由内而外、由下而上地推展，约翰几乎是惬意地呻吟了，闭上眼睛由在心里由衷地赞美他的Alpha。这一切都被夏洛克尽收眼底，他得意地抿着唇角，展开宽大的手掌，侧垫在约翰的后脑两侧，大拇指沿着他的颧骨刮蹭，其余四肢轻轻搭在他的下颌骨处。约翰的脑袋像是他的头骨先生，堪堪一握的精巧。尽管夏洛克知道，这不过是Omega男性的骨架远不如Alpha男性来得宽阔、高大，且密度更小等常识，但他就是被迷住了，关于这样柔软脆弱的肉体是如何养育一个生命，一个来自他的孩子，又是如何变成了约翰的模样……他不知不觉地停下手，细细密密地将眼神印在约翰脸上，直到约翰若有所感地睁开眼睛，伴随着开头为“怎么……”的疑问，又戛然止于温柔驯顺的眼神。  
“约翰……”夏洛克困惑而迷惘地微微低下头。  
“快来吻我。现在。”  
他们亲到了彼此的下巴。  
“你这个笨蛋……”约翰喃喃道，他揪着夏洛克的领子重又补了一个吻。

到了冬天的时候，尽管约翰会用层层叠叠的衣服将自己裹起来，但还是远不如同样孕龄的孕妇臃肿。医生解释说约翰的体型偏小，又是头一胎，腰围稍微低于平均值不用太担心。但这丝毫没有安抚到夏洛克，他想着约翰畏寒，又受过枪伤，骨子里属于Alpha的占有欲爆棚般地喷张，雪天里八个月身孕的任何偏差值都让他食难安地焦躁。  
而这直接体现为夏洛克不愿意离开约翰半步，他将大部分的案子转为书面处理，每天坐在221B像是坐在高高的宝座之上，用邮件发号施令，将苏格兰场的人指使得团团转。又在剩下的时间里，围着约翰团团转，哪怕约翰要去街角的超市，夏洛克都要装模作样地在书桌前沉吟思索半响，假装他在想自己是否要跟上去，其实脑子里都是大声的“你就不能待在家里吗！”。  
当然不能。  
但他也不想去超市，绝对不想，他会在超市里面荒废太多的时间，被抢走太多的注意力。他现在最好全神贯注在约翰的身上。所以夏洛克每隔五分钟就要走到221B的窗户边，掀起白色的窗纱，扫视一遍街道上的情况，尽可能地第一时间捕捉约翰的身影。  
而当约翰拎着袋子，扶着楼梯艰难地挪上来时，看见的却是一个蹲在门口，卷毛都耷拉下来的夏洛克。  
“哦嘿，你既然在这儿为什么不帮我拎一下东西，现在我可是需要帮忙的。”约翰边说着，边把外套脱下挂在了架子上，他摘掉围巾和手套的动作显得很温和，也许是他露出了针脚温柔的针织衫？夏洛克观察着，确认他的Omega一切都好，之后才道：“你需要运动量。”  
“All right。”约翰没有异议。  
“……下次你可不可以别出去了，或者你可以换个地方散散步。”夏洛克像只可以转动脖颈一百八十度的猫头鹰那样看着约翰从起居室走到厨房。  
“夏洛克。”约翰挑着眉毛，念叨着夏洛克的名字，叫他适可而止。  
这让夏洛克不满地嘟囔了一声，接着他长长地大声地叹了一口气，像是个孩子一样从地上非常用力地站起来，他双手一挥道：“好吧！下次我跟你去超市！”  
约翰惊讶地看了过来，但笑意比他能意识到的还要快地爬上眼角道：“你不用勉强你自己的，如果我不能够完成，那时候你不想去也必须要去了。”  
“没什么差别，”夏洛克揉着自己的头发，他左顾右盼，就是不看约翰，“反正你出去之后我也干不了什么好事。”  
约翰饶有兴趣地哼了一声，他手扶着腰把买回来的东西放进冰箱，如果八月里有唯一的事情让他觉得还不错，就是他的孩子终于安静下来不再企图翻个跟斗了。  
夏洛克还在起居室转来转去，每次剖开想法的时候都令他有一点不安，他不太外露的不自在的样子约翰很熟悉，他发誓如果超出一分钟他不去拉住夏洛克，这个卷发的侦探就会翻出自己的小提琴来次现场音乐胎教。这比较难熬，因为约翰完全不想听，他背疼得要命，只想躺回床上去。  
“你为什么不过来测一测它的胎动呢。”约翰晃着手里非常沉、功能多到他一辈子都不会花时间去理解的计时器问道，跟夏洛克在一起就是这点不好，他能在家里找到的东西都太过郑重其事了。  
夏洛克很兴奋。约翰躺在床上，一只手垫在脑后，微笑地看着他，身边被夏洛克摆上了大箱小箱的工具，而约翰第一次答应他让他做他想做的一切。其实也就是实验什么的。  
“你早该让我这么做了。”夏洛克愉快地批评着约翰。  
“之前我没那么想躺在床上什么也不做。”  
“嗯，我得说，你表现的不错，不像是普通人……各个方面都是。”夏洛克做了大量的调查和研究，而约翰总是出乎他的意料，他甚至没有在孕期企图掐死夏洛克。相反，他比夏洛克还要镇定，像是身经百战的老手而不是初出茅庐的新人。  
“不过老实说，”约翰微微皱着眉回忆，“我觉得我脾气还是挺大的，激素水平什么的，好几次我都不太想搭理你……”  
夏洛克不赞同：“但你甚至没拍过桌子。”  
“哈哈，因为它没有你让我生气。”约翰知道夏洛克指的是他以前跟他吵架的事情。开玩笑，那可是要夏洛克因为案子复吸，一脚踹上约翰底线的事，这有可比性吗？  
夏洛克低下头，亲了一下约翰的脸颊，“现在呢？”  
“好吧，多喜欢你一点点，但只是一点点而已。”  
于是夏洛克抱着约翰的脑袋在床铺里把他吻到晕乎乎的。  
他极尽能事地勾引着约翰只看着他，继续问道：“现在呢？”  
约翰翻了个白眼，“我都八个月不跟你计较任何事情了。知足吧。”  
“你有不高兴的时候？”夏洛克一直还以为约翰有多满足呢。  
“嗯对，我不高兴的时候就在脑子里跟你吵架。”  
“在脑子里？”  
“是的……”约翰打着呵欠把夏洛克拽在自己身边躺下，再靠了过去。  
“看来是你赢了。”  
“当然。”  
夏洛克就抱着约翰陪他躺着，他在激烈地思索如果约翰真的跟他吵架，他能不能做到让着他。  
约翰将手搭在了夏洛克的腰上。  
好吧……如果不牵扯到事实性错误，夏洛克愿意在百分之一十八的问题上让步。  
“其实……”约翰睡意朦胧的声音响了起来，下一秒他就精神地咯咯直笑了，“那真的挺滑稽的，模拟跟你吵架，有时候气到我把你按在地上揍你……”  
也许他正在跟一个十分危险的人打算共度一生。夏洛克心想。  
“还有些时候我会吓唬你。”  
“吓唬？”  
“比如不生了，把它拿出来塞进你的肚子里让你生……还有……”  
夏洛克吞咽了一下，吃惊问道：“还有？”  
“别围着我不停打转了，孩子不是你的。”  
“……”  
“哈哈哈是不是挺有趣的。”  
“……”  
“哦嘿，夏洛克？这是开玩笑的，你在想什么呢？”  
“想……”夏洛克努力地吞咽，“在想你。”  
“……你该不会真以为这孩子不是你的吧？我身材走形地怀了八个月别人的孩子？嗯？”  
夏洛克连忙摇头，但还是被赶出了房间。八个月才开始耍脾气的约翰……连雷斯垂德都不会懂得他的心酸。

END


	13. Secret Lies inside The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无责任小段子  
> Mpreg提及。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯在他人生中四十三岁生日将近的这一天突然从睡梦中惊醒，想起了他的同居人、他的朋友和伴侣、以及他的宝贝女儿罗莎的另一位父亲曾经偷偷藏在柜子里的小盒子。

他想起那个盒子的模样来，樟木制式的镂花珠宝盒，是约翰的母亲原本留给哈莉的遗物，但因哈莉的不屑一顾，这件东西就一直由约翰保管。那只是一个普通的盒子，夏洛克对此一清二楚，甚至没有什么名贵的珠宝镶嵌也并没有什么精美的式样，就是伦敦旧货市场上你能淘到的那种盒子。

他想起了那天下午，他刚和约翰办完婚礼的周末，约翰终于打算把自己的东西搬下楼塞进夏洛克的房间里——为此，夏洛克花了一个星期的时间来将一切分类整理、挪出空档，他曾对这件事期盼了很久，因为约翰每多一天保留楼上的房间，就意味着他对两个人在一起的事情还心有存疑。

他本该将这件事当个值得记录的仪式保存在脑海里，就放在思维宫殿中他求婚的那件事旁边，它绝对值得被如此对待。但是讨人厌的雷斯垂德喂给了他一个案子，所以夏洛克才穿着皮鞋，在约翰的大声斥责里踩着他的被单站在床上，并且用更大的声音盖过约翰来与雷斯垂德对话。如果不这么做，他真的不知道如何告诉约翰他想目睹这个过程、并且贴心地为他留出足够的空间、以及确保雷斯垂德能够听清他的忠告。

不过显然这没有起到任何效果，雷斯垂德一直在窃笑和大笑之间切换偷听约翰是怎么骂他的，而约翰气得一整天没跟他说话，还把他赶到了沙发上和那床被踩过的被子一起渡过漫漫长夜——他是说——那可是约翰第一天正式搬进他卧室的那个晚上啊，错过了这一个，他这一生都要错失这一天了。但约翰没有对此流露出任何的同情，这一点所带来的冲击太大，以至于夏洛克将那天的最后约翰带进屋里的小盒子抛在了脑后。

但也许是冥冥之中的指引，才使得这一切在夏洛克四十多岁的早上在梦中忽然重演，命运总是向他抛来谜题，这是夏洛克最为乐此不疲的挑战。那么问题只剩下了——夏洛克掏出嘴里的牙刷，对着镜子里正在他身后往洗衣机里倒消毒液的约翰微笑——他该如何解开这个谜题，他相信这一切是注定的、有意义的，也是无论如何都需要在今天得到了结的。

所以他趁约翰在给楼上给罗莎穿幼儿园的制服小裙子时，偷偷回到了卧室，十分迅捷高效地打开了衣柜，在角落里摸到了这个盒子，他将内容物取出一把塞进了大衣口袋，再在约翰抱着罗莎下楼之前，夺路站回了楼道口，去完成他送罗莎上学的任务。

约翰在将罗莎送进他怀里时，看着夏洛克的眼睛忽然说道：“你今天……”

夏洛克的心脏猛地一提，差一点点就手上一松，约翰才绝对应该是那个去审问整个伦敦罪犯的人，连身经百战的侦探自己都觉得几乎要坦诚他所犯下的罪行了。约翰却只是忽而微微一笑。他踮起脚尖在罗莎的脸侧亲了亲，接着要更努力地踮起脚才能够到那个大的，他向后梳起的头发显得既富有魅力又让人心驰神移，他保养得当，穿着得体，四十岁的年龄在他身上只是平添了点让人心痒的阅历：“记得回来去趟超市，该你买牛奶了，剩下的单子我发到你手机上，嗯？”

夏洛克云里雾里地点了点头，手脚发麻地将罗莎往怀里搂了搂，背负着沉重的使命和巨大的秘密出门了。

他不得不忍耐到将罗莎放在了幼儿园的门口，蹲在地上和她告别并承诺晚上回来接她，以及带她去吃约翰不让她多吃的冰淇淋之后，才拔步找到了一块僻静的巷口，将放在大衣口袋里捂了许久的东西拿了出来——

 

“噢。” 

 

他看见了他自己，当然重点是他身边的那个人。

这些放在盒子里的照片上，他的伴侣正抱着一个月大的罗莎蒙德，而约翰看起来却仍然像是孕期四个月左右的时候。当然这并不意味着其实他们还另有一个孩子，只是约翰在那几年里着实没有瘦下来。

夏洛克又往后换了几张照片，发现无一例外不是那几年里的照片。约翰那时候仍然留着短发，有着柔软打弯的鬓角，穿着那件忠心耿耿的黑色夹克，各式宽大的t恤衬衫底下有着孕后未消的肚腩。

夏洛克不得不皱着眉头一脸严肃地咬着嘴唇，才能勉力别让自己笑得太夸张。看在上帝的份上，他都快忘记约翰还有过这个模样了。

在他那座无与伦比的思维宫殿里，约翰的形象早已经换成了两幅等比的海报：一张是当年前来贝克街求租的华生医生，一张是如今抱着他女儿的约翰·福尔摩斯先生。若要谈起这其中的差距与对比，硬要说是一对性格与气质迥然的双胞胎也不算为过。

但显然这件潘多拉的魔盒不止弥补了这一段空缺，还弥补了关于约翰从未曾对他提及过的童年时期的空白。他看见三岁的约翰顶着一头乱糟糟的金色头发、穿着短裤坐在地板上吃冰淇淋，看见了哈莉叶特哈哈大笑地抱住哭得一塌糊涂的约翰，甚至还有一张约翰近乎哭容皱着脸不愿意看镜头的照片——这些一定是华生夫人所留下的东西了，夏洛克一一翻阅。

 

那天稍晚的时候，夏洛克从巴茨出来，他接了罗莎放学，又按照答应好的约定带她去超市边的一家甜品站吃冰淇淋。现在夏洛克可以说，她捧着甜筒乐不可支地抬头望着夏洛克的模样很像是小时候的哈莉叶特，尤其是那头浓密如海藻般的卷发。

他带她回到了家里，把这一事实告诉了约翰，宣布罗莎的头发更像是哈莉叶特而非他与夏洛克——关于这一点他们曾经争执不休。

而约翰只花了不到三秒的时间来反应，接着正在做晚饭的约翰直接拿着手里的刀走到客厅，问夏洛克是不是翻他的盒子了，罗莎坐在沙发上咯咯笑地看着她的爹地和爸爸：“爹地加油。”她握着小甜饼的手高高地举了起来，在向约翰示以鼓励。

“你又没说不可以翻。”

“我以为人们把东西放在衣柜里而不是放在桌子上的意思就是指这一点？”

“我又不是没见过……你总不能是为了你小时候的照片在生气吧？”

约翰的脸上冒出了一团红晕。

接着夏洛克俯身在约翰耳边轻声说了什么罗莎蒙德绝对不能听见的话，罗莎能看见自己爹地的脸更红了，但约翰还是坚定地冲夏洛克摇了摇头。

“真的不是因为这个？”

“我才不在乎你收到那个女人的短信！”

“真的？”

“你愿意去见哪个人就见谁，跟我有什么关系。快点滚开，罗莎还没吃饭。”

“就不。”

但当夏洛克试图得寸进尺地再做点什么的时候，他又得到了被赶去沙发上睡觉的命运。对此，能够跟爹地睡觉的罗莎蒙德将手里的饼干一扔，举了双手表示赞成。

 

END

 

——

起因：

熊：忽然想吃。

熊：夏洛克和约翰仔仔结婚。

熊：约翰之后圆了几年。

熊：四十多岁突然贵妇。

我：哈？

我：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

我：出轨了


End file.
